Two Can Play That Game
by SlytherinMeaganRenae
Summary: COMPLETE! part of 15 fic series Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he’s chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape’s only niece. continued in story
1. The New Rising Of A Lost Soul

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Rising of a Lost Soul  
  
A blue orb turned into a beautiful woman standing right there in the empty room in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries's room where all wizarding prophecies are kept; also, the exact place where Sirius Black was murdered by a death eater while trying to protect his godson, Harry Potter. She stood there in pure white robes & pulled her hood off her head & down to her shoulders.  
  
"Sirius, I know you're here. I can feel you. Come to me," she said as the ghost of Sirius Black begin to cross back over.  
  
"Why, Christiana, how nice of you to come for me," Sirius said.  
  
"The Order needs you, Sirius. I've come to bring you back."  
  
"Are you sure that you need to do this? Who's it going to help, you or the order?"  
  
"Both and Harry."  
  
"Harry, I know how much he misses me. Well, I guess you're right."  
  
"Sirius, this isn't just for Harry & you will not see him until Hogwarts. That's an order from Molly & Dumbledore."  
  
"Hogwarts? Don't tell me you're going to spend your last two years of training there with your uncle Snivellus."  
  
"Unfortunately but it's what's best for me, you, & the order. Now Sirius we need to get this over with before we run out of time."  
  
"Ok. Say the spell & take me home."  
  
She stuck her hand into one of the pockets of her cloak & pulled out a vile. Opening the vile she said, "No spell needed, Sirius. I have a potion."  
  
"Let me guess in order to make it permanent it's responsible for that bandage on your arm."  
  
"Right you are," Christiana said as she poured the contents of the vile onto Sirius's ghost making him human until his second death.  
  
"Welcome to your second life Sirius Black," Christiana said as she reached out to hug him.  
  
"Thank you, Christiana. Thank you," he said as he hugged her.  
  
"We better be going. Take my hand."  
  
As their hands joined they apparated to a secret room in the Black home where they would hide Sirius from Harry & the rest of the youngsters. Not only would Sirius be hiding there, but Christiana would be joining him, also. Jhenae, on the other hand, was another story. Jhenae was a Death Eater. Funny thing was Christiana & Jhenae are the same double agent, also a protector, one who has all powers of protection (include: apparating or disapparating no matter what the circumstances unless there power of that has been binded, brining those who are need back from death, & many others set to protect innocents. Protecters are the purest form of pure bloods. Making Christiana Jhenae Snape one of them. Her mother is a pure blood Spanish protecter & her father is a pure blood dark wizard, also Snape's only brother. That makes Christiana Jhenae half-spanish, half-english and half-protector, half-pure blood wizard.) Jhenae had to report to her other boss, the Dark Lord Voldemort for her orders & his plans.  
  
"Sirius," Christiana said.  
  
"Yes," Sirius asked.  
  
"You are not to go through that door unless you transform into a dog that no one will recognize wearing a collar that says 'Snuffy' so that the members who know about you being back will know it's you. Oh yea & no matter what the circumstances, and I mean this Sirius, are you to reveal yourself to Harry, Hermione, Ron, or any of the other children. Got that?"  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Smart ass!" Christiana said as she apparated to the liar of Voldemort as Jhenae.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This is the end of Chapter 1: The New Rising of a Lost Soul. I hope you liked it. Now give me some reviews! I'd love to hear what you think!  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	2. The Plans Of The Darkest Wizard

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 2: The Plans of the Darkest Wizard  
  
Jhenae appeared in the lair in solid, pitch black robes & said, "I am here Master."  
  
"Ah, Jhenae. It's time that Lucius & I let you in on the plans," Voldemort said.  
  
"As Lucius has told me, you have chosen your heir," Jhenae replied.  
  
"And he is right. Lucius, would you mind telling Jhenae here who I have chosen?" Voldemort stated.  
  
"Of course, Master," Lucius replied. "The heir of our Dark Lord is none other than my son, Draco."  
  
"Draco? I must say, I'm not surprised at all," Jhenae said.  
  
"Then my chosen mate for him should surprise the both of you," Voldemort stated in a very cold voice.  
  
"Chosen mate???" Lucius & Jhenae said in unison.  
  
"Yes, I have chosen who Draco will marry. Her name is Christiana Snape," Voldemort answerd.  
  
"Christian Snape? Would that be Severus's niece & Salem's only child, the only Snape heir?" Lucuis asked.  
  
"Yes, Lucuis. She's a pureblood & only one of the best purebloods," Voldemort said.  
  
"What makes her one of the best purebloods?" Jhenae asked.  
  
"Protecter blood, at least that's the theory of her Spanish mother," Voldemort stated.  
  
"How can we be sure that she's a protector?" Lucuis asked.  
  
"I think you know that very well Lucuis," Voldemort replied.  
  
"Yes, I think I do. Let me guess I shall be expecting the Snape's in my home very soon to discuss their daughter's bethrothal to my son?"  
  
"Yes, you can. Now, Jhenae, you are to help Lucius with charms, spells, & potions to be sure that she conceives within three months from today. Also, you are to protect her. Make sure nothing happens to her. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, master," Jhenae answered.  
  
"You are dismissed, Jhenae," Voldemort said.  
  
With that order, Jhenae apparated into the common room of the Black home where the entire order, except for Dumbledore of course, were sitting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A/N: This is the end of Chapter 2: The Plans of the Darkest Wizard. Sorry so short. Please review. I need to know what my reader's think.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	3. Planning The Fall Of A Dark Heir

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Planning the Fall of the Dark Heir  
  
Jhenae appeared still in her Death Eater's clothing, quite to the surprise of the Order members.  
  
"What the." Harry started.  
  
"What is that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Death Eater," answered Lupin.  
  
"Bloody Hell," said Ron.  
  
"Relax," she said pulling off the hood of her cloak. "It's just me."  
  
"Jhenae, dear, you gave us quite the scare," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just received the plans straight from the mouth of the Dark Lord himself," Jhenae stated.  
  
"Plans?" Harry, Ron, & Hermione said in unison as someone apparated into the room.  
  
"Not for you three to worry about," Snape said as he had appeared into the room.  
  
"Snivellus, you're late!" Jhenae exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, meeting with Minvera and Dumbledore. They'll only be sending me to the meetings for me to report back to them," he said.  
  
Instantly you could hear a pin drop in the room. To the surprise of everyone Snape was actually given this kind of responsibility to report everything to McGonnagal & Dumbledore.  
  
"Have they lost their minds?" Tonks asked.  
  
"I'm quite surprised that the reformed Snivellus has been trusted with such a task," Lupin added.  
  
"WILL ALL OF YOU PLEASE STOP IT! THESE PLANS HAVE RUNINED ALL OF THE ORDER'S READY MADE PLANS!" Jhenae yelled  
  
A pin dropped, along with everyone's mouths. Silence. Jhenae loved it. Finally they stopped arguing for her to be able to speak. This was important. They had to stop Voldemort; they just had to.  
  
"Well, Jhenae, what are they dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Plans that shouldn't include these three," she said pointing at Harry, Ron, & Hermione. "For that matter, any child. I think that they should leave."  
  
"Well, in that case, dears. I think you should go upstairs," Mrs. Weasley said directing them upstairs.  
  
"Oh yes, if I find out that you used extendable ears, you'll be hearing from me," Jhenae said before they turned to the door that led him upstairs.  
  
The stopped short before opening the door, reaching into the pockets of their robes and pulling out an extendable ear each. The handed them to Mrs. Weasley before unanimously saying, "Goodnight everyone, and it's nice to meet you Jhenae."  
  
Ron, Harry, & Hermione quickly opened the door to the upstairs & went to Fred & George's room where Fred, George, & Ginny were.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile back in the meeting*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jhenae stood up & looked at each member of the Order as they anxiously awaited for her to tell them of Voldemort's plans with his heir. Before speaking she apparated out of the room to get Sirius.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile with the Youngsters*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, what's going on?" Fred asked.  
  
"They won't tell us," Ron said.  
  
"Why, Harry, won't they tell you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, Ginny, they say it's not to be discussed with us yet," Harry answered.  
  
"But there is something weird going on," Hermione added.  
  
"Well, what is it?" George asked.  
  
"Apparently, we have a member of the Order that Ron, Harry, & I just met. She's posing as a Death Eater to find out Voldemort's plans," Hermione replied.  
  
"She?" Fred asked.  
  
"Death Eater?" George asked.  
  
"You said his name!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the Secret Room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jhenae apparated into the room seeing Sirius lounging in a chair reading today's edition of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Yes, Christiana?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Turn into Snuffy & jump in my arms. You're missing at a very important meeting," She answered.  
  
With her command he turned into a gray poodle with a collar that read 'Snuffy' & jumped into her arms. Once he was in her arms, she apparated them back to the meeting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back with the youngsters*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is she pretty?" Fred & George asked in unison.  
  
"She's beautiful," Ron answered.  
  
"What's her name?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Jhenae," Hermione replied.  
  
"& apparently she doesn't like Snape that well because she calls him Snivellus," Harry added.  
  
"Sounds like she's smart," Fred said.  
  
"& beautiful," Ron added.  
  
"Ron!" the rest of them said in unison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back in the meeting*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christiana Jhenae apparated back to the meeting with "Snuffy" in her arms.  
  
"You left for that dog?" Snape asked puzzled.  
  
"He's not just a dog Uncle Snivellus," Christiana Jhenae snapped.  
  
"Then what is he?" Lupin asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Mad-Eye added.  
  
"Yeah me, too," Tonks put in.  
  
"Does he hold any kind of importance?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
  
"What purpose does he hold & why does he need to be here?" Snape snapped coldly.  
  
"WILL Y'ALL JUST SHOT UP FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE!" Christiana Jhenae yelled.  
  
The room went silent, and everyone was staring at her & the dog.  
  
She dropped the dog on the floor & said, "I thought we needed some help. So, I talked to Dumbledore & he agreed that I needed to use my powers to bring a much needed member back from the dead. Why don't you show yourself?"  
  
Just then they gray poodle turned into none other than Sirius Black. He stood there for a minute looking at all of the chins that had immediately dropped to the floor when he appeared.  
  
"Miss me?" Sirius asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back w/ the Youngsters*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, we can't know about the plans?" Fred & George asked.  
  
"No. Not yet," Harry answered.  
  
"Then how is Harry supposed to help if he doesn't know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Hermione answered.  
  
"Harry, do you think that you'll find something out when we start back at school?" Ron asked.  
  
"Possibly," Harry replied.  
  
"Let's hope," Fred & George said.  
  
"All we know is it has something to do with Voldemort's chosen heir," Hermione said.  
  
"Chosen heir?" Fred, George, & Ginny asked.  
  
"Bet you money it's Malfoy!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back in the Meeting*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god! The Marauders are back in business!" Lupin exclaimed.  
  
"Lupin don't you think that the marauders have caused enough trouble over the years?" Snape asked sarcastically.  
  
"Uncle Snivellus, do you always have to be a spoil sport?" Christiana Jhenae asked.  
  
"Yeah, Snivellus, Christiana's right. You're a spoil sport," Sirius said.  
  
"Now, now all of you. We don't need to be fighting right now. We need Jhenae to tell us of you-know-who's plans," Mrs. Weasley said stepping in between them & Snape.  
  
"Since you insist, Molly. Voldemort's chosen an heir, and a mate for that heir. He's weak so he needs his heir to produce an heir as soon as possible. He can't rise without that. Until he knows that the mate he has chose for his heir is expecting a son, he'll continue to grow weeker," Christiana Jhenae said.  
  
"Who is the heir & chosen mate?" Tonks asked.  
  
"I think the heir should be obvious. The chosen mate should be the surprise," Christiana Jhenae answered.  
  
"Does that make Draco Malfoy the heir?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes, Snivellus, it does," Christiana Jhenae replied.  
  
"Then who is she, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"She's me, Christiana Snape," Christiana said.  
  
"WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME!" Lupin yelled.  
  
"You, innocent, virginal..." Sirius started.  
  
"Pure blooded," Christiana Jhenae finished.  
  
"So, that's why he picked you," Snape said. "My only niece. My only brother's only child. The chosen wife for the heir of Voldemort. I don't believe this. I mean I already knew that Salem was planning on going to Lucius to arrange a marriage between you & Draco anyway, but I didn't expect Voldemort to chose you to be with his heir."  
  
"Well he did, but getting us together will be easier than he thinks," Christiana Jhenae said.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? CHRISTIANA JHENAE SNAPE I DEMAND AN ANSWER THIS INSTANT!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Draco & I, I mean Draco & Jhenae have been secretly dating," Christiana Jhenae said.  
  
"Christiana, how could you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I have this connection & chemistry with him. Draco isn't what Voldemort thinks. He only act big, bad, & heartless. He's not heartless. He's fallen in love with me, & I've fallen in love with him," Christiana Jhenae answered.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" everyone else yelled in unison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back w/ the youngsters*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you hear that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, if you heard everyone downstairs yell 'BLOODY HELL' then yes," Harry answered.  
  
"Wonder what's going on down there?" Fred & George asked.  
  
"We'll find out in good time," Hermione answered.  
  
"Besides, mum will kill us if we even think about going down there," Ron added.  
  
"Don't forget Jhenae," Harry put in.  
  
"Yea Jhenae," Ron said.  
  
"OH NO NOT AGAIN!" Ginny yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back at the meeting*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uncle Snivellus, why would my father arrange my marriage?" Christiana Jhenae asked.  
  
"Because he thinks marrying a Malfoy will keep you well taken care of," Snape answered.  
  
"Well, at least I already am in love with him," Christiana Jhenae said.  
  
"But he isn't to know that..." Sirius started.  
  
"Yet," Lupin finished.  
  
"So, that's Voldemort's plan, but here's mine..." Christian Jhenae started.  
  
"Dear, how long does he give you & Draco to conceive a son?" Mrs. Weasley asked cutting her off.  
  
"Three months from today," Christiana Jhenae answered.  
  
"Enough time for us to prevent it," Tonks said.  
  
"Well, I had a better idea," Christiana Jhenae stated.  
  
"What bloody idea do you have?" asked Mad-Eye.  
  
"I already know that one I am brought to Draco for the first time after the marriage arrangement has been made it will be for sex because Voldemort wants to inspect the blood from me losing my virginity to know if I'm really a protector or not. Also, I know that Lucius will cast a spell on me to be sure that I get pregnant but not specifically with a son or daughter. They really need me pregnant, so I decided I'm going to play them for a fool," Christiana Jhenae answered.  
  
"& How the hell are you going to do that?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Easy. The night before, since I know the date of this meeting, Jhenae will go to Draco in a very seductive outfit & seduce him or let him seduce her. I'll cast some spells, well you all will, on me to make sure that I get pregnant & I don't bleed from losing my virginity. The next morning I'll immediately take a potion that will make sure that the child is a girl," Christiana Jhenae answered.  
  
"Are you sure this will work, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes, Molly. I know it will," Christiana Jhenae replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*back w/ the youngsters*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is taking mum so long?" Ginny asked.  
  
"This is real important, Gin. I'm sure she'll be back soon," Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go someplace private," Ginny said.  
  
"Sure," Harry said taking her hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*back at the meeting*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What about the next night?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'll take the potion when I awake the next morning," Christiana Jhenae answered.  
  
"Are you sure that we can defeat Voldemort with these new plans?" Snape asked.  
  
"Uncle Snivellus, if you doubt them, then talk to Professor McGonnagal & Professor Dumbledore," Jhenae said. "Sirius I think it's time that you're 'Snuffy' again."  
  
With that Sirius was that cute little gray poodle again & Snape had left to go tell McGonnagal & Dumbledore of the plans. Then, Mrs. Weasley went upstairs to fetch the ones that were kept out of the meeting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chapter 3: Planning the Fall of a Dark Heir. I know it's long & a little confusing, but I need everything in there to help the story make sense. All I need is some reviews. Let me know what ya think!  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	4. Excecuting Seduction

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 4: Executing Seduction  
  
Jhenae walked into an order meeting the night she was to seduce Draco in a black lace nighty w/ her Death Eater's robe over it, but it was open & high heels that slide on & off. Everyone was in a hush when she walked into the room expecially Sirius.  
  
"Well, we need to hurry & get the spells cast on me now don't we?" Jhenae asked.  
  
"Of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"How's the potion going, Snivellus?" Jhenae asked.  
  
"Right on...WHAT THE DEVIL ARE THE SIX OF YOU DOING DOWN HERE?" Snape yelled just in time for Sirius to turn into 'Snuffy' & for Jhenae to whip around to notice them.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, & George were all standing there with vacant expressions on their faces.  
  
"Was that Sirius I saw?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, dear, you must have been seeing things. I know it's hard for you to get over his death, but he's gone. He can't come back," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Yeah. You're right, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.  
  
"What's with the outfit, Jhenae?" Ron asked as he got an elbow in the stomach from Hermione & yelled "OUCH!"  
  
"Don't worry about what I'm wearing," Jhenae answered as she saw 'Snuffy' walking toward her. "Hey, Snuffy wuffy!"  
  
"Snuffy that's auful close to..." Hermione started to say but she was cut off by a slap on the arm from Ron.  
  
"Well the six of you really need to get upstairs, NOW!" Lupin commanded. "What we are doing cannont be tampered with. It's very crucial that we get it done & right to help with the plans & don't ask you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Under Lupin's orders they went back upstairs, wondering what was with the potion brewing & Jhenae's clothing. When they felt that they were safely upstairs, Sirius turned back to his normal self & Jhenae turned back to face the members of the order while watching Snape stir the potion.  
  
"That was close," Sirius said.  
  
"Got that right," Lupin added.  
  
"Jhenae, come here. The potion will not be complete without some of yours and Mr.s Malfoy' blood," Snape stated.  
  
"I have one vile of his blood I drew from him yesterday," Jhenae said walking towards Snape while pulling the vile out of the pocket of her robe. "Here you go," she added handing him the vile.  
  
Snape added Draco's blood to the potion & said, "Give me your arm. I'll need to draw some blood."  
  
She handed his arm & waited for him to get the right amount of blood for the potion. When he was finished, he let her arm go.  
  
"Thank you, Snivellus, for not taking ALL of my blood," Jhenae said as Sirius & Lupin started to laugh.  
  
"Well, the marauders strike again I see, or what's left of them," Snape snapped.  
  
"Concentrate on the potion, Snivellus. You rude ass!" Sirius said in a very unhappy tone.  
  
"WILL ALL OF YOU PLEASE STOP ARGUING YOU'RE NOT IN HOGWARTS ANYMORE! ALL OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE FRED & GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile upstairs*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you hear what mom said?" Fred & George asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny answered.  
  
"Sounds like Snape & Lupin are at it again w/ Jhenae joining the fight," Harry added.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back downstairs*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape stood there filling two viles with the potion, while everyone else stood there silent. Seeing as they couldn't discuss anything without arguing. Now was not the time. It just wasn't.  
  
"Here, Jhenae, take this vile with you tonight. I'll keep the rest of this put away until you get back," Snape said handing the vile to Jhenae.  
  
Jhenae took the vile from him & put it into one of the pockets of her robe. Then she turned to Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, & Mrs. Weasley. Waiting for them to cast the spells to protect her, ensure that she gets pregnant, & keep her from bleeding since she'll be losing her virginity tonight & the blood would be needed for the next night. When the spells were cast, Sirius turned back into 'Snuffy' & Jhenae apparated to Draco's suite at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
She appeared in a room light only with soft candlelight. She wondered what Draco was up to when he walked out of his bathroom in only his boxers seeing only that Death Eater's robe.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"You," she answered pulling her hood off for him to see it was her.  
  
"Jhenae, baby, I didn't recognize you."  
  
"It's ok, Draco. I didn't think you would with me in this robe anyways."  
  
"Jhenae, I can't get you off my mind, but there's something you should know."  
  
"If it's about your bethrothal to Christiana Snape I already know. Voldemort told me."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"He assigned me to keep watch on her for him."  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Jhenae."  
  
"I don't know how to live without you, Draco."  
  
"There's something that I have to say that I never in my life thought I would say."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you Jhenae."  
  
"I love you, too, Draco. Tonight I need you & only you."  
  
"Then you'll get that."  
  
He took her robe off of her & looked at her body in that beautiful lace nighty.  
  
"Wow," he said as he pulled her close.  
  
She looked up at him as he pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips touched passionately as he slightly opened his mouth using his tongue to signal her to open hers. She opened her mouth slightly as his tongue began to explore her mouth & taste the sweet taste of it. As he began to kiss on her sensitive neck she placed a hand on the back of his neck & ran the other down the muscles on his chest. He placed his arms around her back undoing the ties of her nighty & quickly removing the top of it & throwing it to the floor. He gently picked her up & carried her to his bed laying her down on it as he crawled on top of her. He began rubbing her breasts which produced a few soft moan from her as she reached around pushing his boxers down. He slid off his boxers & took the underwear that she had on & removed it from her body gently. He knew it was her first, but it was, also, his. He slid her legs apart giving himself easy access & looked at her. She gave him the nod that she was ready & he gently slid himself inside her. The feeling of being like this with her gave him more warmth than he could ever imagine. He started out slow since she was very much a virgin.  
  
"Draco, you don't have to be so gentle with me. I won't break," Jhenae said trying to hide the fact that she was in very minimal pain b/c of the charms that the Order put on her.  
  
"Oh, Jhenae, do u feel the same way I do right now?" Draco asked.  
  
"You know I do."  
  
He moved a little harder & a little faster hoping to give her as much pleasure in this as possible.  
  
"Draco," she moaned.  
  
"I love you, baby," he said.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
He moved harder & faster into her as her moaning became almost constant, so to give her more pleasure he began to suck on the right side of her neck. After he had marked her neck three times he collapsed into the bed & said, "I love you, Jhenae."  
  
"I love you, Draco," she said.  
  
The quickly fell asleep in each other's arms feeling very much in love. Their love was forbidden & was quickly to be ended by Draco's bethrothal to Christiana Snape. Jhenae couldn't think of that right now. She could only think of how much she truly loved Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That concludes Chapter 4: Excecuting Seduction. I hope everyone liked it. All I ask for in return for you reading my story is REVIEWS. Let me know what ya think & what I can do to improve.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	5. Losing Love & Gaining Lust

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Losing Love & Gaining Lust  
  
Jhenae woke up at daybreak & put her nighty back on. She grabbed her robe & reached into the pocket for the potion. She took the vile out, opened it, & drank it. Then quickly apparated back to the kitchen of the Black house.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what I've found here," Sirius said walking towards her.  
  
"Siruis, I didn't expect to see you here," Jhenae stated.  
  
"& I didn't expect to see exactly how beautiful you are."  
  
"You know I love Draco."  
  
"Yes, but I, also, know that you've lost him b/c of Voldemort. Also, that you can never truly be with him."  
  
"Like I could ever be with you."  
  
"I didn't say that, Jhenae. I know that the two of you love each other, but you can't be together & you very well know that."  
  
"I know that, Sirius, & it cuts like a knife that it's true."  
  
"I'm here for you, Jhenae. I want you to know that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Molly will down soon, & I know that she'll insist that you change. So to get it over with, why don't we apparate to our room upstairs?"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
They quickly apparated to the room upstairs that they shared. Sirius wished deeply that he could have her, but knew that he couldn't. So, he settled for being her friend because with losing Draco it's just what the doctor ordered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back in Draco's room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco awoke at sunrise alone. Jhenae had left. The both of them knew what day it was. The day they'd be torn apart forever. He hated that. He lost his one true love to Snape's niece. He grabbed his boxers from the floor & slid them on to make sure that no one noticed what he was up to last night with Jhenae. His father would be furious if he only knew.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back in Jhenae & Sirius's room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jhenae went behind her curtain & put on a black leather micro-mini, & a black leather mid-drift bearing halter. She walked out from behind the curtian & grabbed her black leather knee-length boots. She didn't notice Sirius's eyes were upon here at all. She grabbed her black Death Eater's robe & apparated to the other side of the door & literally walked on air into the kitchen.  
  
"Someone's on cloud nine," Lupin said as he saw Jhenae walking on air into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Jhenae, dear. Come have a spot of breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Thank you, Molly, but I'm not hungry," Jhenae stated.  
  
"I think she's insisting that you eat, so that you'll stop walking on air. In your case thin air," Lupin said.  
  
"What do you mean I'm walking on air?" Jhenae asked.  
  
"Exactly what he says," Snape answered.  
  
"Snivellus, I didn't know that you were here," Jhenae said in a cold voice.  
  
"You very well know what day it is," Snape snapped.  
  
"Jhenae, how did it go last night?" Lupin asked.  
  
"As planned," she answered.  
  
"Did the charms work, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Well there's only one that we'll have to wait for," Jhenae said with a wink.  
  
"Ok. We're lost!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, & George exclaimed.  
  
"Good," Snape said. "Did you take the potion?"  
  
"Yes, Snivellus," Jhenae answered. "Do you have the other vile ready?"  
  
"Yes," Snape answered. "It's in the right pocket of your white robe that you'll be wearing this evening."  
  
"Thank you for chosing what I will & will not wear, Snivellus," Jhenae said sarcastically.  
  
"Now, now, you two," Fred & George said.  
  
"Jhenae, you stopped walking on air," Ron said.  
  
"Thank you for informing me, Ron," Jhenae said. "Now I must go. I'm expected."  
  
Jhenae pulled the hood of her robe over her head & apparated to Voldemort's lair where she was indeed expected.  
  
"Jhenae is that you?" Lucuis asked.  
  
"Yes, Lucuis," she said pulling her hood down.  
  
"Our master asks for you just to keep watch on Christiana like usual. That's all he need you for, for now."  
  
"Of course, Lucuis."  
  
"Well, have you found out for sure that she is a virgin?"  
  
"Yes, she is. Your son will have her virginity tonight as planned."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
Jhenae soon apparated back to the Black home where Lupin, the Wesleys, Snuffy, Snape, Tonks, & Harry awaited her.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Lucius need to ask me some last minute questions before our plan & more or less their's goes on tonight, Remus," Jhenae answered.  
  
"What plan?" Fred & George asked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing for any of you who don't know of it to worry about right now," Snape hissed.  
  
"Now, Snivellus, play nice," Jhenae asked.  
  
"That's one of Lucius's lines," Lupin said.  
  
"Well, pretending to be his right-hand doesn't help out the case either does it Remus?" Jhenae snapped.  
  
"Remus, here, got a letter today," Tonks announced.  
  
"Really? Who from?" Jhenae asked.  
  
"Christiana," Lupin answered.  
  
"Who's Christiana?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, & George asked.  
  
"My only niece," Snape snapped.  
  
"Believe it or not Snivellus has family," Jhenae stated.  
  
"Yeah & instead of calling him Uncle Severus she calls him Uncle Snivellus," Tonks put in.  
  
"& the letter was to me so stop acting like it's anything big," Lupin said as he looked at the letter. It read:  
  
Remus,  
  
Tell Uncle Snivellus that I'll need the potion sooner than expected. I miss you & everyone else dearly. I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts. Congradulations on getting the DADA job again! I bet Uncle Snivellus isn't too happy; well, I know he isn't. I'm excited though. I finally get to meet the famous Harry Potter! See you at Hogwarts!  
  
Love,  
  
Christiana J. Snape  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What did she say?" Jhenae asked.  
  
"She's starting Hogwarts this year as a sixth year," Lupin said.  
  
"That doesn't mean she'll see you," Tonks said.  
  
"Actually it does," Snape said.  
  
"It does?" everyone else asked.  
  
"Yes, it does," Lupin answered. "I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Harry, Ron, Hermine, & Ginny yelled.  
  
"Professor Lupin is back which means no more Marauder's Map for you four," Lupin stated.  
  
"What the hell is a Marauder's Map?" Snape asked.  
  
"I think you might have some kind of idea of who invented it, Snivellus," Jhenae answered.  
  
"Let me guess my favorite former classmates from Hogwarts James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, & Peter Pettigrew," Snape said sarcastically.  
  
"Right you are, but that doesn't mean that we'll tell you what it is & how it works. Right, Harry," Lupin stated.  
  
"Right, professor," Harry answered.  
  
"Well, if all of you don't mind, Snuffy & I will retire for the night," Jhenae said right before apparating out of the room.  
  
She apparated upstairs & grabbed her white robe, pink wraparound skirt that had a split almost all the way up the left side, & white off the shoulder mid-drift bearing top w/ pink flowers on it to match the skirt. Before putting on her clothes she opened her underwear drawer where she pulled out a pink lace cami & pink lace short-type underwear. She put on her clothes & grabbed her pink platform slides & slid them on her feet. Next she used her powers to be Christiana. She had curly auburn locks that she kept pulled back at all times unless she was showering, changing, or sleeping; she had a light amount of make-up on in pinkish tones to match her outfit; and she had beautiful flowered earrings in her ears, a flower stud in her left nostril, & a flower gage in her belly button all in pink of course. She grabbed her robe & checked in the left pocket for the vile of potion. When she was sure it was there, she slid her robe on & apparated to the Malfoy manner where she met her parents who had finished their discussion of her bethrothal to Draco.  
  
"Here she is now," Salem Snape said. "Christiana, these are the Malfoys."  
  
Lucuis took her hand, kissed, & said, " Lucius Malfoy. Such a pleasure to finally meet you, Christiana. This is my wife Narcissa. Our son Draco will be down momentarily."  
  
Christiana acknowledged that she had heard Lucius & turned to her mother.  
  
"Mija (me-huh means my daughter in Spanish), tonight you will get to meet & formally get to know Draco. It's nothing to be scared about," Maria Snape said.  
  
"Si (yes), mama, te amo (I love you), & I understand," Christiana said to her mother.  
  
"Te amo, mija. Un momento por favor (one moment please)," Maria said and turned to the Malfoys. "Lucius, Narcissa I trust that the two of you & your son will treat my daughter well tonight."  
  
"Maria, we will treat her like family. Of course we will treat her well," Narcissa replied.  
  
"Thank you," Maria stated & turned to her daughter. "Before I leave you I must ask you this. Le puedo ayudar ( How can I help you?)? Que necesita (What do you need?)?"  
  
"No, mama, no necesita (don't need anything)," Christiana answered.  
  
"Buenos Noches (goodnight), mija," Maria said.  
  
"Buenos Noches, mama," Christiana replied.  
  
"Goodbye, Christiana," Salem said.  
  
"Goodbye, father," Christiana replied.  
  
"Christiana, your spanish is very good," Lucius said.  
  
"Gracias (thank you)," she answered.  
  
"Is gracis thank you?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Si," she answered.  
  
"Narcissa, would you mind fetching our son?" Lucius answered.  
  
"I'll go get him," Narcissa said before apparating upstairs.  
  
"Your mother has taught you well, Christiana. You speak in both hers & your fathers native tongue. That's very good for such a young girl," Lucuis said.  
  
"I learned both languages at the same time Mr. Malfoy & I did quite well with it. My father's spanish is terrible so we can speak spanish to him, but he answers in english. It's more convenient just to speak in a mixture for all of us," Christiana replied.  
  
"Well, I see Narcissa is bringing Draco downstairs now," he said as I turned towards the stairs.  
  
Draco a name that had been in my head & heart for quite a while was looking down at me. I wonder just what he was thinking. 'She's beautiful' he thought. Draco made his way down the stairs to Christiana, took her hand, & kissed it lightly.  
  
"Son, I'd like you to meet your fiance' Christiana Snape," Lucius said.  
  
"Fiance?" Draco & Christiana asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, fiance'. Her parents, your mother, & I agreed to this arranged marriage for the good of both of our families, to keep them pure," Lucius answered.  
  
"Draco, your father & I chose very carefully, when we chose Christiana for you to marry. Her blood is pure, just like ours. It's keeps both families of pure blood. Christiana is beautiful, son, & you, yourself, are a very handsome youngman, the two of you will have beautiful children together. Isn't the other reason that we chose her obvious? You can't find a girl this beautiful in all of England, especially with that beautiful skin coloring," Narcissa said.  
  
"She's not fully English?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. My mother's family is Spanish. My parents raised me in Spain among my mother's family," Christiana answered.  
  
"You will, also, be pleased to find that she will join you in your last two years of school at Hogwarts. Judging by her bloodline, since she is a Snape, she's a deadlock to be a Slytherin like yourself. Being Professor Snape's niece only adds to it," Narcissa said.  
  
"Snape's niece?" Draco asked questionably.  
  
"My name is Christiana Jhenayah (jen-a-YUH) Snape. My father is Salem Snape, the only sibling of Severus Snape. My mother is Maria Alejerno Snape, eldest daughter of Miguel & Isabel Gasol Alejerno. I am their only child. Does that answer your question?" Christiana answered.  
  
"Yes, Christiana Jhenayah," Draco answered.  
  
"Draco, take Christiana upstairs to your chambers. The two of you will spend the night there, alone," Lucius said.  
  
"Yes, father," Draco replied.  
  
"Goodnight, my son. Goodnight, Christiana," Narcissa said.  
  
"Goodnight, Draco. Christiana," Lucius said.  
  
"Goodnight, mother. Father," Draco said.  
  
"Buenos noches, Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy," Christiana said.  
  
Draco took her hand & led her upstairs to his chambers. He opened the door & guided her in. They both knew what was about to happen, whether they both wanted it or not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That concludes Chapter 5: Losing Love & Gaining Lust. I hope you liked it! Give me some reviews, so I'll know what my reader's think!  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	6. Lustful Desires Fulfilled

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 6: Lustful Desires Fulfilled  
  
Christiana could sense that he was lusting after her, & he would get his fulfillment very soon. He pulled her close to him after shutting & locking the door.  
  
"We won't need this tonight," he said as he removed her robe from her.  
  
He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. Just as beautiful as his beloved Jhenae. He still had Jhenae on his mind, but tonight should end that forever. All he needed was Christiana & maybe one day he'd truly love her.  
  
"Draco," Christiana said.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"I think I know what's going to happen."  
  
"Then, beautiful, why don't you tell me?"  
  
"We're supposed to be having sex tonight aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, that was the plan. Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
"No it's just..."  
  
"What is it, Christiana?"  
  
"I'm a virgin, so that'll make you my first."  
  
"& only."  
  
"Well, I don't know you Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You'll get to know me, but don't worry I'll be very gentle. I mean it's only my second time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I have only been with the woman I love once. I would have been more, if my father hadn't torn us apart."  
  
"The same thing happened to me, except we never had sex. I loved him so much. Then, we got torn apart."  
  
"Then just make me him, Christiana. Make me him & I'll make you her."  
  
"Well, then, Mr. Malfoy you have a deal."  
  
"Right I do, Miss Snape."  
  
"Please don't use that name with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My dear Uncle Snivellus, of course."  
  
"Why do you call him that?"  
  
"I grew up around the Marauders. Ask your father about them."  
  
"I'll be sure to. Can you explain who they are?"  
  
"Well, my mother, Maria, was the only one in her entire family to attend Hogwarts. She was in Gryffindor house, but she's a pureblood or else I wouldn't be. She became friends with the Marauders. They are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, & Peter Pettigrew. They were very against Slytherins, expecially my father; Salem, Uncle; Snivellus as they called him b/c of his nose, & your father."  
  
"Then, why did your parents get married?"  
  
"They fell in love. The Marauders accepted father, but they'd never accept his only brother or your father."  
  
"So, you have to be kind to Potter & his friends."  
  
"Yes, my mother raised me not my father. I don't think I have a cruel bone in my body."  
  
"Your so much like..."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Her. She doesn't have a cruel bone in her body but yet she's a..."  
  
"Death Eater?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Powers I inherited from my mother."  
  
"You read my mind?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I promise I'll try not to it's just a habit especially w/ Remus."  
  
Draco laughed. He did like her. He was beginning to like her a lot, but he had a job to do & that was to take her virginity.  
  
"Do you ever read Snape's mind?"  
  
"All the time. He's sooooo boring!"  
  
He laughed again, then stepped closer. He tilted his head & put his mouth to hers slightly opening it to force his tongue into hers. She willingly let his in joining hers with his in a fury of passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. He moved one hand down & unwrapped her skirt from her waist revealing the beautiful, pink, shorts- style panties underneath. She slid her feat out her shoes as she felt Draco rubbing his hands over her most sensitive areas. She moved her hands to his shirt, which she quickly began to unbutton. When his shirt was unbuttoned, she quickly discarded it on the floor. He started to pull her top off of her & broke the kiss long enough to get it over her head. He couldn't help but notice her beauty in her pink lace lingere'. He, then, removed her camisole, & tossed it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He picked her up & carried her to the bed. He lightly set her down on the bed as she began to unbutton his pants. He let his pants drop the floor & crawled onto the bed on top of her. He slid her panties down to her ankles & tossed them to the floor. Their lips were still locked together as if they had been glued together. She pushed his boxers down & he finished pulling them off & threw them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, Draco. I need you inside me right now," She answered.  
  
He slid her legs apart & gently thrust himself into her. He started out moving slow so she could get used to him. A soft moan escaped from her lips. He began to move a little faster hoping not to hurt her.  
  
"Draco," She spoke.  
  
"Christiana," he replied.  
  
"FASTER!"  
  
He obliged to just what she wanted & began to move faster. Soon her hips began moving with his in a rhythmic pattern. They stayed like this for a while & then he collapsed into the bed taking her into his arms & holding her while she slept for the rest of the night.  
  
Christiana awoke at dawn. The sheets were bloody. A sure sign that she had indeed lost her virginity between them. Things had went just as planned. She walked over to her robe that was lying on the floor & picked it up taking the vile of potion from the left pocket. She quickly opened the bottle of potion & drank it. She had to. Her & Draco hadn't used protection either time Christiana Jhenae had been with him. This was her only hope of giving him a healthy daughter which would mean that he had no heir for Voldemort & he was off the hook. It was just what she wanted. She wanted the two of them to be free & with the order. She grabbed her panties from the floor & slid them on. Then, she found her camisole & put it on not noticing that Draco had awaken. He sat up & stepped out of the bed, grabbed his boxers from the floor, & slid them on. He walked up to her from behind.  
  
"Going somewhere without kissing me goodbye?" He asked.  
  
She turned around & kissed him sweetly & said, "Now I've kissed you goodbye."  
  
She moved her hand over her skirt & top & used her powers for them to instantly appear on her. She bent down & grabbed her robe. Putting it on she said, "I'll miss you dearly, Draco."  
  
"&, I will miss you, Christiana," he said as she smiled. "I know this sounds strange, but I think I'm falling in love with you Christiana Jhenayah."  
  
"I, too, know it sounds strange, but I think I'm falling in love with you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
With those words, she apparated back to the Black home, only to meet Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. When she saw her, she used her powers to change into a fresh black leather outfit.  
  
"Well, for a minute there, I was happy to see you wearing colors, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Molly, you know I can't be caught by Voldemort in anything other than black," Christiana Jhenae replied.  
  
"JHENAE'S BACK!" Lupin yelled as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Not funny, Remus," Jhenae said.  
  
"I know, I know. You can't risk being seen by you-know-who in anything other than black," Sirius said as he joined them in the kitchen.  
  
"&, you, my dear Sirius, can't risk being seen by anyone who still thinks you're dead, especially the Hogwarts students here, except me, except in the form of a gray poodle named 'Snuffy'," Jhenae answered.  
  
"The Marauder's? Fighting? I thought I'd never see the day," Snape hissed as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"SNIVELLUS, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lupin, Sirius, & Jhenae yelled.  
  
"Making sure that you, young lady, took the potion this morning as soon as you awoke," Snape snapped.  
  
"No need to worry, Snivellus. I took it," Jhenae replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back at the Malfoy Manor*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucuis Malfoy opened the locked door of his sons bed chambers in walked in.  
  
"Draco, I need your sheets from last night," he ordered.  
  
Draco looked over from removing the sheets, tossed them to his father, & said, "You can have them, father."  
  
"Our lord will be inspecting the blood in these sheets that Christiana lost last night from losing her virginity to you."  
  
"Ok, father. I'll have one of the house elves get me some new sheets."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
Lucuis apparated out & appeared in from of his Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Master, here are the sheets," Lucuis said placing them before Voldemort.  
  
"Thank you, Lucuis. Leave them there. I'll have the blood tested."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"I'll call for you & Jhenae, when the testing is complete."  
  
"Yes, master," he said as he apparated back home to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chapter 6: Lustful Desires Fulfilled. I hope you enjoyed it! Now, if you would please, REVIEW! Let me know what ya liked, what ya didn't, & anything else you would like to let me know.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	7. Exactly What I Was Hoping For

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 7: Exactly What I Was Hoping For  
  
Jhenae apparated to the other side of her door, so Sirius wouldn't be seen. She was sad at least that was how she was acting. She moped down the stairs before bumping into Harry & Ron.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," She said as she continued to mope down the stairs.  
  
"Even when she's moping she's beautiful," Ron said as Hermione walked up behind him & Harry.  
  
"Seriously, Ron I hear she's got a man," Hermione said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yea the other night when you saw her in that nighty she was with him," Ginny said.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Ron yelled as they noticed Jhenae down stairs banging her head into a wall.  
  
"What in the devil has gotten into you, Jhenae?" Lupin asked.  
  
"I-I...I've....f-failed, Remus. I...I...l-let...h-her...f-fall...r- right...into...h-his...t-trap!" she whined as she banged her head into the wall again.  
  
"Jhenae, dear, if you bang your head into that bloody wall one more time you'll be joining your dear friend Sirius!" Mrs Weasley yelled.  
  
"But...M-Molly...I've...f-failed & Dumebledore...is...g-going...t-to...k- kill me!" Jhenae yelled back.  
  
"No he isn't. I spoke with him & I saw her. She's been given a potion. It's going to be fine now STOP WHINING!" Snape hissed.  
  
"Snivellus, why don't you fuck off! I've failed. That's what bothers me. I failed my part of the mission," Jhenae snapped.  
  
"That doesn't matter, Jhenae," Snape said.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! I'm being called. DAMN YOU COULDN'T YOU PICK A MORE CONVIENIENT TIME I LOOK LIKE SHIT!" Jhenae yelled before apparating to Voldemort's lair.  
  
"You called me, master," Jhenae said.  
  
"Indeed I did. I have some news for you & Lucius," Voldemort replied.  
  
"Well, master, is she half-protector like everyone said?" Lucuis asked.  
  
"Yes, she is. Don't let your son fail me or let her fail me, Lucuis," Voldemort said.  
  
"I won't, master," Lucuis answered.  
  
"Master, you are aware that we're not sure that Christiana conceived last night," Jhenae said.  
  
"I know that. Lucuis you give my heir orders to keep having sex with her until she conceives," Voldemort said.  
  
"I'll be sure to," Lucuis replied.  
  
"Both of you are dismissed," Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes, master," Jhenae said as she apparated back to the kitchen in the Black house wearing blood red.  
  
"Nice outfit," Lupin said.  
  
"Remus, I didn't expect to find you here & alone," Jhenae replied.  
  
"Snuffy misses you more than you can imagine."  
  
"I know. He's been making passes at me."  
  
"I can do better."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Me," he said as he pushed off her outer robe revealing the mid-drift bearing tub top, micro-mini, & knee-length leather boots underneath. "God, your beautiful."  
  
"Remus, you know we can't do this."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"You know I love Draco."  
  
Little did they know who was listening from around the corner.  
  
"Bloody hell, Mione. Malfoy's who Jhenae's been with," Ginny said.  
  
"Who would have guessed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, no one, but we can't tell anyone."  
  
"You're right. Let's go back upstairs."  
  
They walked back upstairs unnoticed by Lupin or Jhenae. He stood up & walked toward her pressing his lips to hers & forcing his tongue into hers. She joined hers with his in a fury of passion. He took her into his arms & apparated with her to his room, placing her on the bed. She pulled his shirt off of him revealing his muscular chest, while he removed her boots from her legs, crawling onto the bed with her, sliding his hands up under her skirt. He began kissing her sensitive neck while pulling her panties off of her leaving the skirt on.  
  
"Remus," she moaned as she placed her hands around his neck.  
  
He pulled her tube top off of her & tossed it to the floor with everything else they didn't have on. He slowly began rubbing her bare breasts with one hand while the other rested under her skirt on her thigh. His erection was growing, but he knew he had to take it slow with her, so he slowly slid a finger inside her, producing a moan from her lips.  
  
"Jhenae?" he asked.  
  
"Umm," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, more than anything."  
  
He slowly removed his finger from inside of her & slid her skirt off. She began unbuckling his pants knowing more & well exactly what she was doing. He finished taking off his pants & boxers & tossed them to the floor before crawling on top of her. He grabbed a condom out of his nightstand & slid it on. He wasn't risking anything.  
  
"Wait, Remus, I can't do this," Jhenae said as he moved off of her & slid his boxers back on.  
  
"A minute ago, you said you could," he snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She used her powers to put her clothes back on her & apparated to her room.  
  
"I can't believe I almost had sex with him," she said as she plopped into her bed.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't dress like that, things wouldn't happen," Sirius said.  
  
"Shut the hell up!"  
  
"No, not until you listen to me."  
  
"Why the fuck should I. I almost made the biggest mistake of my life. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to put some pajamas on first?"  
  
"Shut up," she said throwing a pillow at him.  
  
She walked behind her curtain & changed into her pajamas at least for one night she'd get some sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chapter 7: Exactly What I Was Hoping For. I hope you enjoyed every shocking moment of it. Please review to let me know exactly what you thought of it. I don't accept flames, just constructive critisizm (spelling?). Chapter 8: Surprise Surprise is already up. Go on & read it. If you give me your e-mail address in the review, I'll put you on my e-mail list so that you'll get an e-mail every time I update.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	8. Surprise Surprise

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 8: Surprise Surprise  
  
6 weeks later...September 1st  
  
Jhenae woke up nauseous. She quickly apparated to the bathroom where she became very nauseated. Lucky for her, Mrs. Weasley came to her aide.  
  
"Just let it all out, dear," Mrs. Weasley said before Jhenae stopped nauseating.  
  
"Thanks, Molly," Jhenae said.  
  
"It seems that everything's worked out for you."  
  
"Yea, it does. I'm going to give the man that I love with all of my heart a daughter. I couldn't be happier."  
  
"&, I couldn't be happier for you."  
  
"Bloody hell, not again!" Jhenae said as she began to vomit again.  
  
"Well, mum we're all packed!" Ginny said as she stepped in the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"That's good to hear," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
"What's wrong with Jhenae, mum?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's got a stomach flu, dear. It's nothing for you to worry about," Mrs. Weasley ansered.  
  
"When will we be leaving?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just as soon as Professor Snape's niece get here," Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't the four of you get your trunks & take them downstairs, while I tend to Jhenae."  
  
The four of them nodded as they walked away & Jhenae apparated back to her room to become, Christiana. Mrs. Weasley ran down to the kitchen to meet with the members of the Order.  
  
"Well, Molly, how is she?" Snape asked.  
  
"Is she or isn't she?" Lupin asked.  
  
"She is. It was morning sickness that kept her in the bathroom all morning," Mrs. Weasley answered.  
  
"I'll have to make a potion for that," Snape said.  
  
"Well, then, get to work, Snivellus," Lupin said.  
  
"No fighting," Mrs. Weasley said stepping in between them.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Lupin asked.  
  
"After Christiana gets here, but we'll be takign separate cars," Snape answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In Christiana & Sirius's room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sirius, I need you to turn into a Saint Bernard named 'Snuffles'," Christiana said.  
  
"Ok, Your highness, whatever you say," he answered.  
  
"Stop being such a smartass!"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Siruis turned into the Saint Bernard named 'Snuffles' & she got a hold of her trunks & him & apparated into the common room of the Black House.  
  
"Hello, Uncle Snivellus, I'm here!" Christiana said.  
  
"Well, Christiana, we musn't keep your fiance' waiting, but before we go, I'd like you to meet some of your classmates," Snape said.  
  
"Hi, Christiana, I'm Ginny Weasley, this is my boyfriend; Harry Potter, my brother; Ron Weasley, & my best friend, Hermione Granger," Ginny said.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet all of you, but I must ask a favor of you," Christiana said.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Act like you don't know me prior to meeting me at school or on the train," Christiana asked.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because my fiance' is a Slytherin & I don't think he treats Slytherins too kindly," Christiana answered.  
  
"Oh well that's fine. He'll probably show you off to everyone on the train," Ginny said.  
  
"Knowing him," Christiana stated.  
  
"Who is he?" Ron asked.  
  
"You'll find out in time. Come, Christiana, we must go. You musn't keep your fiance' waiting," Snape hissed.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Snivellus," Christiana said as they apparated to the their car that was nearly at Kings Cross.  
  
"Christiana, you're to be on your best behavior this year. Please, act like you have some feelings for Draco. Lastly, stop calling me Uncle Snivellus! You are to call me either Uncle Severus or Professor Snape. I'd hate to have to take house points for you calling me Snivellus. Oh & Christiana, be careful what you do with Remus Lupin & Sirius Black. Hogwarts doesn't need a return of the Marauders," Snape said.  
  
"Whatever you say Uncle Snivellus. I guess I'll get robes with my house symbol on them when I'm sorted?" Christiana Jhenae replied.  
  
"Yes, you will. That outfit looks like something Jhenae would wear."  
  
Christiana didn't dare say another word. She admired the black dress she was wearing. It had a split all the way down past her belly-button revealing the jewlrey that she wore in it, had no back, & the skirt of it was wrapped around handkerchief style with a split that went halfway up her thigh on the right side to accentuate all of her curves & show off her lucuious legs. She wore strappy sandle-styled heels, Jhenae always wore boots. The silver stud in her left nostril glistened along with the open loop in her belly-button, & dangle earrings in her ears. She looked to die for, which is exactly what she was.  
  
"We're here & I see your fiance' is waiting for you, Christiana," Snape said.  
  
"Ok then. Come along Snuffles," Christiana replied stepping out of the car.  
  
"Hello, gorgeous," Draco said as he laid eyes on Christiana.  
  
To Draco she was the most beautiful woman in the world & she was his. No one could take her away from him because he loved her.  
  
"Draco, I've missed you," Christiana said.  
  
"I haven't stopped thinking about you, Christiana & I never will," Draco said.  
  
"& I can't get you out of my head."  
  
"Shall we go get us a compartment on the train?"  
  
"Yes, we should."  
  
He put an arm around her as they boarded the train. They went into his usual compartment & took a seat. He gently kissed her neck which drove her wild. He needed her again, but he knew now wasn't the time. He still didn't care.  
  
"I need you, Christiana," He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Here & now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, follow me."  
  
Christiana took Draco's hand & followed him to wherever he was taking her. She needed him, too. More than he could imagine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back with our 4 Gryffindors*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Christiana's more beautiful than Jhenae," Ron said in the car on the way to Kings Cross.  
  
"RON WILL YOU STOP IT! SHE'S ENGAGED!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hermione's right, Ron. If her fiance' is a Slytherin then we'll have hell to pay if we even think of touching her," Harry said.  
  
"The four of you are Marauders, too. If a Slytherin give you hell, you give him or her hell," Lupin said.  
  
"But, Professor Lupin, how do you suggest we do that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Christiana is how. Her mother was with the Marauders when she was at Hogwarts. She'll be of help to you," Lupin answered.  
  
"What about her fiance'?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's got him on a leash," Lupin answered.  
  
"Oh," Harry, Hermione, & Ginny said.  
  
Ron hadn't spoken since Hermione yelled at him, but he knew she was right. He couldn't have Jhenae or Christiana. Although deep down all he wanted was Hermione.  
  
"Well, you four, we've arrived at Kings Cross," Lupin said.  
  
"Let's get to the train & get our compartment before Malfoy or one of his goons gets it," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Harry said.  
  
They went through the gateway to platform 9 3/4. The ran onto the train & into their usual compartment, but what they found was Draco Malfoy shagging with some girl they didn't recognize. Professor Lupin's chin nearly hit the floor.  
  
"MR. MALFOY! MISS SNAPE! KINDLY GET YOUR CLOTHES ON & GET BACK TO YOUR COMPARTMENT NOW!" Lupin yelled as he slammed the compartment door.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, & Ginny's chins we're still on the floor in shock. The just saw Draco Malfoy of all people shagging Christiana Snape, a girl who was already spoken for by an unnamed Slytherin. Only Ginny & Hermione knew that Draco, too, had been seeing someone that no one knew about, Jhenae. The horror of seeing what they saw was playing through their minds. They had walked in on Malfoy & Snape's niece shagging of all things! A few moments later, Draco & Christiana walked out of the compartment in each other's arms. The four Gryffindors still stunned.  
  
"What are you looking at Potter, Weasel, Weaselette, & Granger? Jealous because my fiance' is so beautiful?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Now, Draco, sweetie, aren't you at least going to introduce me?" Christiana asked.  
  
"Of course, baby. This is the famous Harry Potter & his girlfriend Ginny Weasley & this is Ron Weasley & his mudblood friend Hermione Granger," Malfoy said.  
  
"That's enough ferret!" Ron said.  
  
"We're are not going to have any fights on this train or I'll start deducting house points before we even get to school," Lupin said stepping in between them. "& If I recall, Mr. Malfoy, you are a prefect. That goes the same for you Miss Snape, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, & Miss Granger. The six of you should be setting an example & not fighting or shagging on the way to school. Do you understand me?"  
  
All six of them nodded. Malfoy didn't like being civil in public. That wasn't who he was known to be. He wasn't known to be loving or kind in other's eyes just behind closed doors. Ron knew Malfoy was going to get it later anyway from Snape. He had been caught shagging his niece. He was barely going to make it to Hogwarts alive or so Ron thought.  
  
"I'll be right back, baby, I have to go fetch Crabbe & Goyle. None of you lay a finger on her, you hear me," Malfoy hissed as he walked away.  
  
When Malfoy was out of sight Christiana spoke to say, "Remus, finally, I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you, too. I didn't expect to have to catch you shagging with Malfoy my first day back on the job, though," Lupin said.  
  
"Your finace' is Malfoy?" the other four questioned.  
  
"Yes. It's an arranged marriage let me assure you," Christiana answered.  
  
"Just to let you know he's always like that," Hermione stated.  
  
"He is..." Christiana started but she fainted before she could finish.  
  
"Bloody hell, what happend to her?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's ok. She's just fainted," Lupin answered.  
  
Then she apparated away.  
  
"This can't be good!" Ginny said.  
  
"Right, it can't be now what did the five of you do to her?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, she fainted & then apparated away. It comes with the territory for her. It happens all the time. I assure you she'll return. If you doubt me, go & speak to Professor Snape about it," Lupin answered.  
  
"Indeed I will."  
  
They were all in the compartment but Malfoy, Crabbe, & Goyle when Malfoy looked to his right to notice a Death Eater walking towards him.  
  
"Uh oh, I'm in trouble," Malfoy said.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, & Lupin yelled.  
  
Then he notice the long leather skirt & knee-length leather boots, it was Jhenae.  
  
"No, it's just Jhenae," Malfoy said.  
  
"Right you are, Draco," Jhenae said pulling her hood down to her shoulders. "Go back to your compartment. I have a message that I must first give to Potter. Be alone when I get to you."  
  
"Yes, Jhenae," he answered as he walked back to his compartment taking Crabbe & Goyle with him.  
  
Jhenae walked into the compartment & shut the door.  
  
"Let's get down to business shall we?" Jhenae said.  
  
"Wait a second, you're not Jhenae. You're Chris..." Hermione said but she was cut off by Jhenae signaling her to be quiet.  
  
"We're the same person, Hermione. That's a part of the plan. I'll give you all the details when I have more time, but I can't have Draco Malfoy knowing the truth just yet. It's my job to turn him to the Order. You can't tell a soul, or it would leave me & my unborn child dead," Jhenae replied.  
  
"Unborn child? So, that's what was wrong with you this morning," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, but you can't tell that either. It goes with the plan. If anyone asks you about Christiana Snape being pregnant your answer is no. I'm going to tell Draco that I, Jhenae, is carrying his child, & that he needs to stop following his father's orders about getting Christiana pregnant because her body can't handle it right now. A child could kill her. It's a lie I know, but we all need Christiana alive & he knows that," Jhenae stated.  
  
"Will it work?" Harry asked.  
  
"If I know Draco as well as I think I do it will," Jhenae answered.  
  
"This conversation never happened," Lupin said.  
  
"Thank you for telling them that for me, Remus. None of you four, I mean none of you under any circumstances are to speak of this conversation you got that?" Jhenae said.  
  
They all nodded that they heard her & she apparated to Draco's compartment to find him alone just like she asked.  
  
"Draco, I've came to tell you that I'm no longer going to be a Death Eater," Jhenae said.  
  
"That's what I've been wanting you to do," Draco replied.  
  
"I want you to do the same."  
  
"I will, if it means I can have you."  
  
"You will very soon. I have a reason for joining the other side & it should be your reason, too."  
  
"What reason would that be?"  
  
"For me, for you, for Christiana, for our child."  
  
"Our child?"  
  
"Yes, Draco. I'm pregnant with your child."  
  
"Jhenae, I couldn't be happier, but what about my father's orders to get Christiana pregnant?"  
  
"Forget them. Her body can't take a child right now. It could kill her."  
  
"I will forget them, but I can't forget you or our baby."  
  
"& you shouldn't. We'll will be together as a family sooner than you think, but for now, I must go," Jhenae said before apparating to the teacher's compartment.  
  
"Ah. Miss Snape do you have any new for us?" Professor McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Well, I think we'll have Draco Malfoy on our side sooner than expected," Christiana Jhenae said.  
  
"& what about your pregnancy?"  
  
"Jhenae is the one who is carrying the chid in Draco's eyes."  
  
"Perfect that is if he knows that Jhenae is leaving Voldemort's side."  
  
"He does."  
  
"Good. Your Uncle has went to calm down Mr. Malfoy about your fainting & disappearing act. He's telling him that you're here, & you need the rest."  
  
"Well, I'll be glad to thank him, but I do need to get back to Draco. He needs to stay on the leash I have him on to get him on our side."  
  
"Very well then but be careful. I know your protector blood will protect you & the child but we can't have either of you in danger."  
  
"Yes Professor McGonnagal."  
  
"Oh & Miss Snape you are a prefect so you do have some authority at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes Professor McGonnagal."  
  
"See you at school, Miss Snape."  
  
"Do I go when the first years are called?"  
  
"No Miss Snape you'll enter the school along side your Uncle."  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonnagal."  
  
"You're very welcome Miss Snape."  
  
Christiana apparated back her compartment where she found her fiance' arguing with her Uncle about her.  
  
"She needs rest Mr. Mafoy & leave it at that," Snape hissed.  
  
"But that's up to her to tell me not you!" Malfoy hissed back.  
  
"Christiana won't tell you b/c she's that damn stubborn. It is very much up to me to tell you things like this when she won't!"  
  
"I think that's Christiana's decision."  
  
"Right you are, Draco," Christiana said. "It is my decision, but my dear Uncle Snivellus here is right. I usually do not tell anyone when I'm not feeling well b/c I'm stubborn."  
  
"Well, then it's settled. I'll leave you two alone," Snape said as he left the compartment.  
  
"Christiana, I was worried about you," Draco said.  
  
"You shouldn't be I'm usually fine when I faint," Christiana replied.  
  
"I take it I should ask Snape if you're lying or not."  
  
"Probably, but I'm tired."  
  
"Well then lay down right her beside me & I'll hold you in my arms while you rest."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That concludes Chapter 8: Surprise Surprise. I hope you liked it! Go on & give me some reviews. Remember no flames, just constructive critisizm. Don't forget to put your e-mail address in the review to receive a personal e-mail each time I review. If you're an avid reviewer, look for you name before the start of the chapter as a personal thank you from me for reviewing. Thanks for reading. Chapter 9: New Serpent At Hogwarts is already up, so you can go ahead & read it, too.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	9. New Serpent At Hogwarts

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 9: New Serpent in Hogwarts  
  
Christiana had fallen asleep in Draco's arms. When the train stopped Draco decided he'd wake up the sleeping beauty in his arms in a very special way. He gently kissed her lips hoping it would wake her. She opened her eyes & he kisssed her again on this time he depend the kiss sliping his tongue into her mouth & exploring it. He moved to kissing her sensitive neck which produced a soft moan from her lips.  
  
"CHRISTIANA JHENAYAH SNAPE!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Uncle Snivellus do you always have to ruin the good moments?" Christiana asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe I do now come along, Christiana. You & Mr. Malfoy will be back together at the feast tonight, but first Professor Dumbledore is expecting you."  
  
"Ok. ok. Bye Sweetie," she said as she kissed Draco softly on the lips.  
  
"See you at the feast tonight, beautiful," Draco said as she & Snape apparated to Dumbledore's office with her dog Snuffles.  
  
"Severus, Christiana, Sirius how nice of you to come," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, everything seems to be going as planned," Christiana said.  
  
"Good then Mr. Malfoy believes that Jhenae is expecting his child instead of you?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Very well then. Sirius please try not to be seen by anyone expecially Harry," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. I'll stay as Snuffles until I am needed," Sirius answered.  
  
"Good then, Severus, you will stay outside of the Great Hall with Chirstiana & Snuffles until the first years are finished sorting. Then you will come in & take your seat & announce that there is a new sixth year to be sorted," Professor Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Yes, Albus. Will I call her in or will Minerva do that?" Snape said.  
  
"I will call Christiana in," Professor Dumbledore answered. "All of you are dismissed."  
  
Christiana left with Snape & Snuffles so she could be sorted. She knew she had missed the first years be sorted, but she did see something that did upset her at the Slytherin table. An unknown blonde was all over Draco. Christiana wanted to go & kick her ass right then & there, but she did see Draco push her off of him. Then Snape walked in after all of the first years were sorted & took his seat at the head table.  
  
"We are very pleased to have a new student joining us this year as a sixth year. I advise all of you to treat her like she belongs," Snape said as he sat down.  
  
"Thank you Professor Snape," Dumbledore said. "We are very please to have Christiana Snape joining Hogwarts for her sixth & seventh years of training. She is a very talented witch & I'm sure that all of you sixth years will enjoy having her in your class. Christiana is, also, the niece of your potions master so I believe that you'll know your boundaries with her. Christiana if you would please come forward to be sorted."  
  
Christiana walked forward towards the stool & sat in it while Professor McGonnagal sat the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"I had no idea that they were anymore Snapes, but If I recall all Snapes are Slytherin," the sorting hat said. "So I guess that means that you are, too, a SLYTHERIN!"  
  
She stood up to meet Snape standing there with a Slytherin robe.  
  
"Here, Christiana, I think that you should go ahead & change into this," Snape said.  
  
"Who are you trying to impress, Uncle Snivellus?" Christiana snapped as she removed her Hogwarts robe and handed it to Snape taking the Slytherin robe as she heard a gasp from everyone in the school in amazement at her beauty since she is a Snape. Because I think they already are."  
  
Christiana put her Slytherin robe & walked Snuffles over to the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting with that blonde from early sitting beside him.  
  
"Excuse me, but I mean I don't care that you're Snape's niece but this seat is taken," the blonde snapped.  
  
"Pansy, will you fuck off! Christiana is my fiance & you need to slide over because this seat belongs to her!" Draco snapped at her.  
  
"WHAT?!?! YOUR FIANCE?!?!" Pansy screamed.  
  
"Well, Pansy, whatever your name is, I happen to be Draco's fianc'e & we happen to be." she said before fainting again.  
  
"Christiana," Draco said as he knelt by her side before she apparated away.  
  
"Oh no, not again!" Lupin said as he ran over there to where she apparated away.  
  
"It seems that usually when she does this she always apparates to where she can get help, so she's probably in the infirmary," Snape said.  
  
"Then let's go help her," Draco said before being hushed by Lupin & he looked over to find Jhenae standing at the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
"Wonder what she wants," Lupin said.  
  
"I think I know," Draco said as he walked toward her.  
  
"Draco, did you make your decision?" Jhenae asked.  
  
"Is this what you came for?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"I'll let you know when I have but I think that you're right."  
  
"Then talk to Snivellus. He'll help you."  
  
Jhenae then disapparated leaving Draco standing there speechless. Just then Madame Pomphrey ran into the great hall with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"A girl just apparated into the infirmary. She unconscious, but I think she'll be fine," she said.  
  
"She's my niece Poppy. I'll be right there," Snape said as he walked to Draco and said, "You come, too. She's your fiance'. I'm sure she'll want to see you."  
  
"You're right," Draco said as he followed them to the hospital wing.  
  
When they got in the hospital wing they saw a still unconscious Christiana laying there.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you can stay here with her, while I must speak to Professor Snape in private," Madame Pomphrey said.  
  
Snape & Pomphrey went into her office & she opened up & said, "Severus, do you know that your niece is pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, Poppy, but this can't get out. No one other than trusted staff members can know this," Snape answered.  
  
"Who would the father be?"  
  
"Poppy, this child is the next Malfoy heir does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yes, it does. Did she faint?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think I know why."  
  
"What's causing her to faint?"  
  
"Dark magic blood. She's a protector & too much dark magic blood in her system & she becomes weak."  
  
"If I recall Maria was the same way when she was pregnant with Christiana, & that's why her & Salem never had anymore children."  
  
"Then we know why this is happening. What was the death eater doing here?"  
  
"That was Jhenae."  
  
"Jhenae.oh!"  
  
"Well, I guess I better get back to my niece."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back with Draco & Christiana*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christiana awoke to find Draco sitting by her side.  
  
"Hey, beautiful, you fainted," Draco said.  
  
"I did? What's wrong with me?" Christiana asked.  
  
"I don't know, but Madame Pomphrey says you'll be fine."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Your dog must have followed us to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Oh, Snuffles. He's a good & very loyal dog. What was with that Pansy girl?"  
  
"She's just jealous because she can't have me."  
  
"That better be it."  
  
"I promise you, baby, it is."  
  
"I trust you. I saw you push her off of you. I know it's me that you want."  
  
"& you're right. It's you that I want."  
  
"I love you, Draco."  
  
"I love you, too, Christiana."  
  
They had no idea that four Gryffindors & Professor Lupin had been listening.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Malfoy can love someone?" Ron said questionably.  
  
"Sounds & looks like it," Harry said.  
  
"I know it's a shocker for all of you, but to hear Christiana talk of it, he's really not like he seems," Lupin said.  
  
"What do you mean, professor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He's loving & kind toward her. He treats her right & appearently he loves her just as much as she loves him," Lupin answered.  
  
"He's probably just acting to keep her. He's a Malfoy remember," Ron stated.  
  
"RON!" everyone else yelled as Hermione slapped him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back w/ Draco & Christiana*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco leaned down & kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He depend the kiss before moving to kiss her neck.  
  
"Be in my room tonight," He whispered into her ear before nibbling on it.  
  
"I'll be there, wearing something that will knock your socks off," she replied.  
  
"Umm.can't wait."  
  
"Neither can I, my Slytherin Prince."  
  
"I'll by dying until your in my arms tonight my Serpent Girl."  
  
"Oh, you have no idea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, folks, that's all of Chapter 9: New Serpent At Hogwarts. I hope you liked it because it took me a little while to write it. Anyways, let's see some reviewing going on. No flames accepted, only constructive critisizm. Remember, include an e-mail address for me to e-mail you personally every time I update. Also, avid readers check before each chapter for your name as a personal thank you from me for reviewing. Chapter 10: Price To Pay For Love is still in the works because I can't seem to finish the idea I'm looking for in this chapter but I promise it won't be much longer on it. Thanks again for reading Two Can Play That Game.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	10. Price To Pay For Love

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 10: Price to Pay for Love  
  
Before going to Draco's room in the Prefect Tower, she had a meeting with Professor Dumblebore, Professor McGonnagal, and her Uncle Snape. It had something to do with her being a prefect, too, which she didn't think that she deserved.  
  
"Why the hell am I a prefect, when I haven't been here to earn it?" Christiana Jhenae asked.  
  
"To protect the students and get closer to Mr. Malfoy of course, Christiana," Snape answered.  
  
"Nice answer, Snivellus, but it isn't the one I wanted," Christiana Jhenae snapped.  
  
"Well, we, also, need you to have access wherever, whenever in case of any kind of attack," Mcgonnagal said.  
  
"I hear they are no rooms left for all of the prefects to have their own rooms, and that, if you have to share a room that the person must be of your own house like Potter & Weasley for example. Does that mean that I'm stuck with Pansy Parkinson who already wants to kill me because I have Draco?" Christiana Jhenae said.  
  
"No, Christiana, you won't be rooming with Miss Parkinson, but you will be rooming with a Slytherin," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What Slytherin prefect may I ask do you have in mind, Albus?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"I think I have an idea," Snape answered.  
  
"Yeah, me, too," Christiana Jhenae put in.  
  
"I think I know what you're thinking that I'm going to say," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I know exactly what you're going to say," Christiana Jhenae replied.  
  
"Then, Christiana, since you read his mind, what was he going to say?" Snape asked.  
  
"That I'll be rooming with my fiance', Draco," Christiana Jhenae answered.  
  
"Right you are, Christiana," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Albus, you can't be serious!" McGonnagal exclaimed.  
  
"I am, and Christiana, you'll find that your things have already been placed in yours & Mr. Malfoy's room. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with him, also," Dumbledore said with a smirk.  
  
"Of course, I don't mind. It helps me reel him in & make Parkinson hate me more," Christiana Jhenae said with a smile as she apparated to her & Draco's room.  
  
"I guess they have us rooming together, beautiful," Draco said as Christiana spun around to look him face-to-face.  
  
"I guess so," Christiana replied.  
  
"Just the sight of you knocks my socks off."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. You're irresistible, Jhenae."  
  
"Well, Draco, you're quite the charmer yourself, but didn't you just call me Jhenae?"  
  
"Oh my god, Christiana. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be, Draco. I owe you an explanation about something, but first I need to know, if I can trust you."  
  
"You know you can trust me."  
  
"What if I told you that I'm a double agent?"  
  
"Double agent?"  
  
"Death Eater by darkness, Order of the Phoenix by nature."  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
"Simple. I spy on Voldemort & the Death Eaters for Dumbledore & the Order."  
  
"But, how do you pull it off?"  
  
"Because I am Jhenae."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had no idea that Voldemort's plans were going to lead you to me, as Dumbledore's had. I really do love you Draco nothing can change that."  
  
"Voldemort planned our arranged marriage?"  
  
"As well as our fathers, who both happen to be Death Eaters."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"I'm not. Christiana Jhenae Snape is my full given name. That's how we planned it Jhenae is the Death Eater & Christiana is the Order of the Phoenix's spy, unbeknownst to anyone else."  
  
"So, you're on Dumbledore's side with Potter, Granger, & the Weasleys."  
  
"Yes, but, also, Professor McGonnagal, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Sir-Uncle Snivellus, & Hagrid along with several others."  
  
"Snape? He's with this Order?"  
  
"Yes, we need you, too, Draco."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Draco, you're Voldemort's chosen heir, damnit! I can't have our unborn child in danger with us knowing that we're on opposing sides."  
  
"We're not on opposing sides. I'm with you & our child, Christiana Jhenae."  
  
"Good. Now we know where we stand on this. How do you feel if under Dumbledore's approval we let it be known that we're expecting a baby. Lucuis already knows that Jhenae is pregnant but had no suspisions. We can't have him suspicious of you joining our side just yet, so I'm sure Dumbledore with allow us to let it be known about our baby."  
  
"I want to tell the world about our baby."  
  
"So do I, but there's a slight complication."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"If our child is a son, then I'm afraid we'll have to fight Voldemort to keep him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he chose us to be together, you as his heir & me as your wife. Our first heir is his in wizard deals with our fathers."  
  
"How can we prevent this?"  
  
"I've already been on that, along with the rest of the adults in the order that are involved with all plans."  
  
"How have you taken care of it?"  
  
"I took some potions to ensure that our first born child, this baby I'm carrying now, is a girl, for both our sake & hers."  
  
"& then Voldemort has no rights to any of our children?"  
  
"Exactly & you will be broken free as being his heir. He's growing weaker by the day that drags on. He'd only want our first born to be a son so he can use him as a power source, in other words he'd kill our son for his purity."  
  
"Now, that absolutely can't happen."  
  
"& it won't."  
  
"& you're sure about this?"  
  
"More than anything & as sure as I love you."  
  
"I'd rather us have a daughter anyway, so our child would less likely act like a Malfoy. I want our kids to be more like you."  
  
"Like me? Draco, you're a great guy. You love life, me, & others, as much as you don't admit it in public because keeping your "normal known" image is important to keeping this plan in motion. If our kids were like you, they'd be great."  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"&, I love you more than that."  
  
"Not more than I love you. Now let's get some sleep. I'll never let you out of my arms all night."  
  
"Sound like you got yourself a deal, Mr. Malfoy. In your arms all night I'll be."  
  
"Then get over here my future Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"Here I come my loving future husband & the father of my unborn child."  
  
"I love you both, my girls."  
  
Christiana laughed & used her powers to change her & Draco into their pajamas & they got into bed. She slept in his arms the entire night without even thinking that they were any prices to pay for love, but boy was she wrong.  
  
Early the next morning Crabbe & Goyle left from the Slytherin Dungeons & entered the prefect tower so they could see Malfoy & talk to him about his supposed fiance' who happened to be Snape's niece. When they got to Draco's dorm in the Slytherin section of the prefect tower they found him in his school robes looking at the bed that obviously had someone in it, so to get his attention, Crabbe & Goyle cleared their throats.  
  
Malfoy quickly whipped around to find Crabbe & Goyle standing in the open doorway & said, "Crabbe. Goyle. How nice to see the two of you, but what the hell are you doing in my dorm?"  
  
"What the hell is someone doing in your bed?" Crabbe asked before noticing a few locks of curly red-ish sandy brown hair hanging off the side of the bed.  
  
"That someone would be my fiancé. Now answer my question," Draco snapped as he walked toward them in the doorway.  
  
"We wanted to talk to you," Goyle replied.  
  
"How did you end up engaged to Snape's niece?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Our parents arranged it, but I do truly care for her," Draco answered.  
  
"You care for someone besides yourself?" Goyle asked questionably not knowing that Pansy Parkinson heard that before going back into her dorm.  
  
"Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with it?" Draco asked.  
  
Just then Christiana awoke noticing Draco wasn't in the bed with her she said his name silently before looking towards the door & seeing him.  
  
"Draco?" she questioned.  
  
Draco quickly turned & walked toward her & said, "I'm here." Then he turned to Crabbe & Goyle & said, "The two of you, get back to your dorms."  
  
Crabbe & Goyle left quickly back to their dorms, as Draco had ordered.  
  
"I loved the feeling of being in your arms all night," Christiana said.  
  
"I bet you did," Draco replied.  
  
"I love sharing a room with you, & I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"That goes the same for me."  
  
Unbeknowest to them, Pansy Parkinson was standing in the doorway with a grim look on her face. She began walking towards them & said, "You little teacher's pet bitch! How dare you take Draco away from me!"  
  
"No you're the bitch, & you never had Draco to begin with," Christiana snapped.  
  
"He was always mine. Our parents had a deal," Pansy sneered.  
  
"That deal was called off by my father months ago when he learned of Christiana being a pure blood," Draco said.  
  
"So you're saying you would have been dealt to her sooner if it had been known that she's pure blooded?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Yes, Pansy, now kindly fuck off & leave my fiance' & I alone!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Never! I'll get you. You're nothing but a bitch who steals other women's men! I'm warning you now watch your back or else," Pansy yelled as she stormed out.  
  
"Don't worry, Pansy, but I think that you're the one that needs to watch your back," Christiana replied as Pansy stopped dead in her tracks & turned around to face Christiana who was standing face-to-face with her.  
  
"What are you going to do tell that Uncle of yours that I threatened you?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I won't have to b/c I can face you on my own. I'm much more powerful than you think, & I refuse to take your shit, Parkinson."  
  
"You? Powerful? If you're so powerful then why did you faint during the feast?"  
  
"That's none of your damn business."  
  
"Then prove to me just how powerful you are."  
  
"I will," Christiana said as she took her left hand out from behind her back & used her mental powers to throw Pansy clear into the Prefect Common Room. "Well at least she's off our hands."  
  
"You're perfect you know that," Draco said.  
  
"Oh I know."  
  
"Let's go see if she's alive or hopefully dead."  
  
"I'm afraid she landed on the couch, so she's fine."  
  
"Your too nice to her."  
  
"For now"  
  
"Oh so you really are going to make her life so fucking miserable she'll pay to be a Hufflepuff."  
  
"Exactly, but I was thinking 'pay to be expelled'."  
  
"Oh you're bad."  
  
"Not that bad."  
  
"To her you are."  
  
"It's just my public image just like yours. See I take no shit off anyone especially her & Peeves of course. She has one more chance to be nice, or she really will get it next time. This time she didn't get a scratch on her, next time she will."  
  
Christiana quickly dressed in a green mid-drift bearing halter, black pants, & some black platform slides. Then she took her black outer robe w/ the Slytherin prefect badge on it & put it on. Then, Draco took her hand & they walked to their first class double Potions with Christiana's favorite family member, Severus "Snivellus" Snape, & Christiana just had to bring 'Snuffles' with her to this class.  
  
When they reached the class, they realized that they were have all of their classes w/ Gryffindors, including the Golden Trio. They took their seats behind them at the Slytherin table on the opposite end from Pansy, who was still shook up & pissed from what Christiana had done to her earlier. Since, Snape hated 'Snuffles' she left him by the door to keep guard on Pansy, entering parties, & Snape, just for fun.  
  
"Settle down class," Snape said sternly as he entered the class from his office in the dungeons.  
  
Just then a scarlet owl flew in the window & landed by Christiana with a letter attached to its leg. Christiana took one look at the owl, which was her mothers, & the address on the letter:  
  
Christiana Jhenae Snape Alejerno (adding the mother's maiden name to the end of the full name is a Spanish tradition)  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
  
Slytherin House  
  
London, England  
  
It was obviously from her mother because it was written out in her full Spanish name, and took the letter from the owl's leg.  
  
"Thank you, Lily," she said to the owl as it flew back to where it had came from.  
  
The she opened the letter. It read:  
  
Maria Alejandra Alejerno Snape  
  
Alejerno Snape Manor  
  
Madrid, Spain  
  
2 de Septiembre (September 2)  
  
Mija (my daughter), Christiana Jhenae Snape Alejerno,  
  
¡Hola (hello)! ¿Como esta (How are you)? Soy bien (I'm good). I miss you, mija. The manor isn't the same without you here to keep me company while your father isn't home. Mind your Uncle Snivellus while you are in his Potions Clase (class). I know it's hard to put up with him in general, mija, but at least, try to be nice to him. He is you uncle. I know he isn't a marauder like Remus, who I hear is teaching your Defense Against the Dark Arts Clase. Show them just how skilled you are against the dark arts because you are well above your level, so I expect only the best grades in that clase, mija. Tell 'Snuffles' I said for him to be muy bien (very good), or I'll just have to come over there & be horrible to him. Make damn sure that you take care of him & Remus. Just don't be completely maruder like because they have a habit of winding up dead or worse, a diciple of the Dark Lord like your father. I hope that Draco is treating you well. Be good to your mija, this I'm sure of. Don't forget to eat healthy & practice your skills. Try not to cause too much pain & torture on someone because I know that you have the temper of a true Spanish woman, along with the Snape temper making you hell to put up with when you're mad. Let me know how school and all your clases are going. Te amo, mija, & don't you ever for get that.  
  
Te amo,  
  
Mama'  
  
Maria Alejandra Alejerno Snape  
  
After reading the letter, Christiana folded it back up & put it in the pocket of her outer cloak.  
  
"Christiana, do you mind telling me what that little interruption was?" Snape asked coldly.  
  
"Bloody hell, Uncle Snivellus, couldn't you see that that was mama's owl, Lily, bringing me a letter?" Christiana asked in response.  
  
"Well, I do keep forgetting that I'm the only family that you have in London besides those damned marauders," Snape said while Christiana, Draco, & the Golden Trio laughed knowing exactly what he meant. "& the fact that my older brother, your father, lives in Spain with his dear Spanish wife, your mother."  
  
"Yes I know that muy stupido idioto (very stupid idiot)."  
  
"Christiana! What in the devil did you just call me?"  
  
"It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"I know it was one of those Spanish insults that your mother taught you."  
  
"Yes it was Spanish & yes it was an insult my dear Uncle Snivellus."  
  
"I'd hate to take points from Slytherin for your rudeness, Christiana."  
  
Everyone in the room gasped at what Snape had said. He never took points from Slytherin, no matter what one of those serpents did. This was a real shocker & so was Christiana being so mean to him.  
  
"We should get to work today class. We will be exploring with a potion used by protectors to rise a needed soul back to life from the place of their death. Can anyone tell me what this is called?" Snape said.  
  
"I believe that would be the Immortal Souls Potion, Uncle Snivellus," Christiana answered.  
  
"Thank you Christiana for informing us of that since it isn't published in any works & 100 points to Slytherin for a correct & most important answer. Like I said only protectors can use it, & it is used to bring a lost dead soul back to life from the place of their death. Christiana, since you seem to know so much about it, why don't you tell the class how to make the Immortal Souls Potion."  
  
"The Immortal Souls Potion is the most difficult of all potions to make. Anyone can make it, but only protectors can use it. One error in the preparation of the ingredients or the making of the potion & the results could go wrong. For instance an error could result in trapping the ghost of the person in the location of their death for all eternity or granting them their life back but just for a few days or weeks, not permanently until a second death like the potion is supposed to do. Once a person has been raised for a first death, there soul is lost forever to what lies after death."  
  
"How do you know so much about this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I've made it, & I know a protector or two," Christiana answered.  
  
"Has anyone recently who has died recently that has been recently risen by the use of this potion?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that, Harry. What I can tell you is that if you've lost someone you love dearly it hurts, a lot. They can only be brought back by the use of this potion, if they are needed desperately by more than one person. Say that the dementors just wanted to bring Sirius Black back just to perform the Dementor's Kiss on him. Well, number one, he isn't desperately need because performing the Dementor's Kiss is no reason to bring that person back to life. Number two, the dementors count as only one person, so there has to be other people that need him back & a concrete reason to bring him back, also."  
  
"I understand what you mean."  
  
"Do any of the rest of you have any questions about the Immortal Souls Potion before Christiana tells you what it takes to make it?" Snape asked and then Pansy Parkinson raised her hand. "Go ahead & ask your question, Miss Parkinson."  
  
"Can you prevent the Immortal Souls Potion from being used on someone no matter how many people need them back or what the circumstance to bring them back?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Absolutely not, Pansy. Besides no matter how much you want to kill me right now, you can't because a protector can't be harmed while she's pregnant!" Christiana answered sternly getting several reactions from Snape, Pansy, & the rest of the class about what she just said.  
  
"Christiana, you & Mr. Malfoy take that damned dog of yours & get to Professor Dumbledore's office NOW!" Snape snapped.  
  
Christiana & Draco quickly got up, put 'Snuffles' on his leash & walked the long corridors out of the dungeons to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived, Christiana said the password 'Saint Bernard' & walked up the winding staircase into the office to find Dumbledore waiting for them inside.  
  
"Christiana, I thought I told you about slipping our things that aren't ready to be revealed yet," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Professor Dumbledore, sir. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just trying to make a point to that bitch Parkinson who wants me dead, although Hogwarts would be much better without her, but then I wouldn't be able to room with Draco anymore," Christiana answered.  
  
"Christiana, you revealed your pregnancy & the fact that you are a protector & you know how word gets around in this school. I, also, stress the fact that you are studying the Immortal Souls Potion in Potions & our Golden Trio knowing that you are a protector will start to get suspicious about 'Snuffles'," Dumbledore said as Sirius revealed himself.  
  
"Did you need to tell me anything, Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Sirius asked causing Draco to jump out of his skin.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be. ," Draco started.  
  
"Dead? Yes, actually, I am, but they were extenuating circumstances & Christiana here had to use her protector powers & the Immortal Souls Potion to bring me back," Sirius finished.  
  
"You brought him back, Christiana? I had no idea that you actually did that kind of stuff. I mean I didn't think you'd bring someone back from the dead," Draco said.  
  
"It's ok, Draco, he's been alive since two weeks before our first time. I had to bring him back because I knew that Voldemort was going to give me his plans very soon & the Order needed him back in action in order to defeat it," Christiana said.  
  
"Sirius, I think it's best that you turn back into 'Snuffles'. Christiana & Draco you are not to speak of Sirius being alive or everything that was said in this room, do you understand?" Dumbledore said as 'Snuffles' was now a large Saint Bernard & Christiana & Draco nodded in response. "All of you are dismissed, * you are permitted to miss the rest of potions."  
  
They left Dumbledore's office & Christiana took the Marauder's Map from the pocket of her cloak.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Watch & see," Christiana said with a smirk raising her right hand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
The map appeared showing where all the teachers, Filch, & Mrs. Norris were in the castle. Also, many secret passages in & out of the castle were shown on the map, also.  
  
"What is that?" Draco asked again.  
  
"It's a Marauder's Map. The Marauder's mad it while they were at Hogwarts. Smart & crafty work for Gryffindors, eh?" Christiana answered.  
  
"The marauder's were Gryffindor's. I've heard that they were a lot like the Weasley twins & well that's it."  
  
"The marauders were much more than that. The actual Marauders were Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, & Wormtail."  
  
"Wormtail a marauder?"  
  
"Yea, that was before he lost his brain."  
  
"Very funny. Who's padfoot?"  
  
"Padfoot is 'Snuffles', Prongs is James Potter, & Moony is Remus Lupin."  
  
"So, Professor Lupin knows you're using this?"  
  
"Yes, he does. It's not the only one in existence. Harry Potter, 'Snuffles', Remus, & Wormtail have the others."  
  
"Wormtail has one?"  
  
"For Voldemort's purposes only."  
  
"Well how about we put this map away & let me go show you off at that window by the great hall that has that great view of the grounds."  
  
"Why don't we?" Christiana smirked & looked at the map. "Job done."  
  
The map turned back into a plain old piece of parchment & she took Draco's hand as they walked, just the two of them, to the large window by the great hall that had a nice view of the grounds. She stood there in front of him looking him in the eye as he pulled her close & wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked deep into his ice blue eyes & thought of just how beautiful their baby would be with his eyes.  
  
"I just realized that you have the most gorgeous honey turquoise eyes," Draco said looking deep into those honey colored eyes with glistening glints of turquoise making looking her in the eyes hypnotizing.  
  
"& I've just realized how irresistible those icy blue eyes of yours really are," Christiana stated.  
  
Just then Peeves flew under their feet causing them both to land on the floor. Christiana landed flat on her back & Draco landed on top of her.  
  
"I could get used to this," Draco said.  
  
"Maybe this time I won't tell the Bloody Baron on him," Christiana stated. "Then again maybe not.PEE."  
  
Just then Draco covered her mouth with his pushing his tongue inside her mouth exploring every bit of the sweet taste of her mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*meanwhile down the corridor*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bloody hell, Peeves is at it again, Harry," Ron said.  
  
"Yea I heard but whoever was going to scream at him suddenly stopped in the middle of his name," Harry replied.  
  
"It sounded a lot like." Hermione started.  
  
"Christiana is who it was," Sirius said walking up behind him as all the color drained from the faces of Harry, Ginny, Hermione, & Ron.  
  
"You can't be here," Ginny said.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, he's supposed to be dead, stupidass, Harry saw the whole thing happen!" Hermione exclaimed as she hit Ron over the head.  
  
"Did Christiana use the Immortal Souls Potion to bring you back, Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, she did. I know the four of you are happy to see me but now I have to turn back into 'Snuffles' before Christiana kills me & we wouldn't." Sirius started.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled interrupting Sirius who was by then 'Snuffles' again.  
  
"Oh no not those two snogging again," Lupin said as he walked up.  
  
"Apearentally Peeves had something to do with the position they're in, Professor," Ginny said.  
  
"What in the devil is going on here?" McGonnagal asked as she walked up to the same scene that everyone else was staring dumbfoundedly at.  
  
"Peeves did it Professor McGonnagal," Ron said.  
  
"Actually Professor McGonnagal is isn't what it looks like," Lupin said.  
  
"Let's get this problem fixed then before. ," McGonnagal started.  
  
"Snape sees it," Snape interrupted.  
  
"I think that's what Professor McGonnagal was about to say," Ron said.  
  
"Duh, Ron, that is Professor Snape," Hermione yelled as she smacked Ron.  
  
"Well, Professor Snape, since they are in your house, why don't you break them up," McGonnagal said as Snape headed toward them, but Lupin stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Snivellus, they are prefects & that makes them in my house. I'll handle it," Lupin said.  
  
"I think not. This is my niece & my godson we're talking about," Snape snapped as he continued toward them.  
  
Christiana nor Draco had noticed that they were being watched or the fact that Severus Snape was headed their way to break them apart. Boy, were they going to get it. They wouldn't be nothing left of them, when Snape got through with them.  
  
"UHEM," Snape cleared his throat loudly trying to get their attention, but unfortunately, it didn't work. "CHRISTIANA JHENAE SNAPE! DRACO SEVERUS MALFOY!"  
  
Everyone there, including Draco & Christiana, jumped at Snape yelling their full names. Who knew Draco was named after Snape, let alone his godson.  
  
"Severus," Draco growled.  
  
"Uncle Snivellus, YOU RUIN ALL THE GOOD MOMENTS!" Christiana yelled.  
  
"The two of you had no right to be publicly displaying your affections for each other anywhere outside of your common room or bedroom much less outside the GREAT HALL!" Snape yelled back.  
  
"Christiana, Mr. Malfoy. I think it's time to learn that there is a price to pay for love. I'm sure you'll learn it very soon, but this action must not go unpunished," McGonnagal said.  
  
"You're right, Minerva, 100 points from Slytherin for the both of your actions, & Christiana, you'll start rooming with Pansy Parkinson instead of Draco Malfoy," Snape said.  
  
"No, Uncle Snivellus, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Christiana yelled.  
  
"Severus, she's right, you can't do this to either of us," Draco sneered.  
  
"Snivelly, I think your punishment is a bit harsh, & since I'm head of the Prefect Tower, the points can stay gone from Slytherin, but they may continue to room with each other," Lupin stated.  
  
"Thank you, Remus, for not torchering me by making me room with that whorey bitch," Christiana said.  
  
"Reemy, Christi, Drackie I think that my punishment is perfect," Snape snapped.  
  
"Well, as Deputy Headmistress, I think that Remus's punishment is appropriate," McGonnagal said. "Now if all of you would please get to the Great Hall for your lunch."  
  
All of them followed McGonnagal's orders because they knew they'd really be in for it, if they didn't. Both Christiana & Draco had really been thinking about what McGonnagal had said to them. She told them that there was a price to pay for love, & she was right. But, what was the price that they were going to have to pay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I bet you're thinking right now 'Finally, that damned longass chapter is finally over!'. I know. I know. It's LONG! I got a little carried away with it, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Since the chapter was so long, I expect a long review of it, J/K. Please, I'm begging you, no flames, just constructive critisizm. Don't forget that if I don't already have your e-mail address to put you on the list for a personal e-mail from me every time I update, include it in your review. All fans, don't forget to look before the start of each chapter for your name as a personal thank you from me for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 11: Moving Forward is still in the works but not too far away. I promise it won't be as long of a wait as it was for this chapter.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	11. Moving Forward

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 11: Moving Forward  
  
Well over three months had passed & it was time for the Christmas Holidays. Every professor, except for Remus Lupin because they were being so marauder like, had given both Draco & Christiana detention for public display of affection & tormenting Pansy within an inch of insanity. The news of the unborn Malfoy heir that Christiana was carrying within her body had been flying all through the school. Snape's HOTT niece & the HOTT Draco Malfoy are having a baby was pretty much what everyone was saying. Things were really moving forward all right. Christiana's stomach had a small swell where the baby was & she was 4 ½ months pregnant with the next Malfoy heir, which would soon cause an unexpected visit from the devil himself.  
  
Lucuis Malfoy entered his son's bedroom that he shared with his assumed pregnant fiance'. He didn't want to interrupt their obviously heated moment, but this was important.  
  
"Draco, Christiana, so nice to see you in a moment like this," Lucius said with a smirk as Draco & Christiana turned to face him & he notice the tiny swell of her stomach that obviously held a baby.  
  
"Father, what in the devil's name are you doing here & in my bedroom?" Draco hissed.  
  
"Our bedroom, Draco," Christiana corrected.  
  
"I heard a rumor about the two of you. A rumor that I must know whether it is true or not," Lucius said to answer his son's question.  
  
"What rumor?" Christiana asked.  
  
"That you, Christiana, are expecting my son's heir," Lucius answered.  
  
"& If I am?"  
  
"Then I'd be delighted to have a grandson."  
  
"& what if you don't get what you want."  
  
"I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's always get what they want."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"I just told you that you won't be getting what you want this time."  
  
"& just how do you know that."  
  
"Woman's instinct. I don't care to know what my child is before it's born."  
  
"Snape women have never had good instinct take you au."  
  
"MY WHAT ?!?!"  
  
"Your aunt. My sister," Snape said as he entered the room.  
  
"I was never told about this," Christiana snapped.  
  
"& for good reason, too, Christiana. My twin sister, Serenity, didn't have the best instincts to follow."  
  
"So, your twin sister, my aunt Serenity was brushed under the rug. Am I really the only Snape heir, Snivellus?"  
  
"Yes, but Serenity was never brushed under the rug. She's dead."  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"Voldemort killed her & her unborn child."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was a death eater who was suspected of aiding the enemy. An enemy name Remus Lupin."  
  
"So, he killed her, just for aiding Remus."  
  
"It goes beyond that," Lupin said as he entered the room himself.  
  
"Well if it isn't one of those mudblood loving, Gryffindor Marauders," Lucius hissed in a cold tone.  
  
"Why, the elder Ferret & Snivelly, how nice to see you lying your teeth off to Christiana," Lupin snapped.  
  
"Christiana, I was lying to protect you," Snape said.  
  
"Bullshit, Snivellus!" Christiana yelled.  
  
"Christiana, don't get too upset you don't want to hurt the baby," Draco said to her.  
  
"So it is true then. The next Malfoy heir is indeed already on the way," Lucius said.  
  
"Yes, father, now will someone please tell the truth about Serenity Snape," Draco hissed.  
  
"Serenity & I were in love, Christiana, very much in love. She had accepted the Dark Mark & I, of course, was working for what used to be the Order of the Phoenix, which is no longer in existence. She became pregnant, & was delighted that she could give me a son," Lupin said.  
  
"My sister was suspected by Voldemort to be working with Remus Lupin as a spy for the Order. When her pregnancy was learned of, she refused to tell anyone the father's name. Her instincts were bad because she just knew that she was going to have a son, but she was wrong. Her daughter was born & taken away to Remus shortly before she was murdered," Snape added.  
  
"How did the baby end up with Remus?" Christiana asked.  
  
"I knew the baby was his, so I took her to Remus when Voldemort arrived to execute Serenity," Snape answered.  
  
"What happened to her?" Draco asked.  
  
"She lived under the care of Dumbledore & the rest of the Hogwarts staff. She's knows I'm her father & what happened to her mother. She fully understands it, too. She's a new Hogwarts student this year. She came in after the sorting by accident. The sorting was witnessed by the staff only. She's in Gryffindor. Christiana, your cousin's name is Rainyah Serenity Lupin," Lupin answered.  
  
"Wait isn't she the new prefect in Gryffindor?" Christiana asked.  
  
"Yes, she rooms with Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley," Lupin replied.  
  
"The first ever Snape to not be in Slytherin. How does it feel, Severus? I believe there currently is a Serenity situation happening again," Lucius said coldly.  
  
"Lucius, what the hell are you talking about?" Snape hissed.  
  
"Appearently we have a rogue death eater working as a spy for some enemy of Voldemort."  
  
"It's not a Serenity situation unless she's pregnant & refusing to give the name of the child's father."  
  
"I'm not sure if she's pregnant, but she refuses to reveal the name of her lover."  
  
"Oh, no. Not again!"  
  
"I don't think I can bare the thoughts of this," Lupin said.  
  
"Me neither," Christiana put in.  
  
"Well, father, since you seem to know this so well why don't you give us her name?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Jhenae. Don't you know her son?" Lucius answered.  
  
"Maybe I do."  
  
"Don't lie to me. If she's aiding the enemy she deserves to die."  
  
"She can't be killed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's got protector blood in her."  
  
"That doesn't guarantee anything."  
  
"You're forgetting that I'm a protector, Lucius, & I know these things," Christiana said interrupting a father, son argument.  
  
"How can she not be killed?"  
  
"If she's pregnant she can't be."  
  
"Thank you, Christiana, now if you excuse me, I must be going."  
  
Once Lucius was good & gone, Christiana sat down on the bed as tears began to pour. She was the one Lucius was wanting to see dead. She would be up against facing her aunts same fate. It cut her like a knife, & Draco, too. They had to do something about this & now, or Christiana could lose her life.  
  
"Stop crying, Jheniana," Lupin said.  
  
"Jheniana?" Draco asked.  
  
"Christiana Jhenae Snape Alejerno es me llamo y Jheniana is me llaman," Christiana answered.  
  
"Translation, please," Draco & Snape said at the same time.  
  
"She said Christiana Jhenae Snape Alejerno is her name, and Jheniana is her nickname," Lupin said.  
  
"Why did you add the Alejerno to the end of your name Tiana?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's a Spanish thing, Dragon. Spanish people have two last names. In a single woman's case that would be her father's last name, followed by her mother's maiden name. In my case, that would be Snape Alejerno. In my mother's case her last name is Alejerno Snape because she is married. Do you know what I mean?" Christiana answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tiana, I like that. It has a nice ring to it."  
  
"Good because you're stuck with it."  
  
"We still have a problem with Lucius," Snape interrupted.  
  
"I have a plan for him," Christiana replied.  
  
"Really? You've came up with a plan in this little amount of time?" Remus asked questionably.  
  
"Yes, Remus, I have," Christiana answered.  
  
"Well, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"We have a Spring Ball at the end of April, by then he will know that Jhenae is definitely pregnant. I know that Voldemort & some Death Eaters, including Lucius, will be camping out in the Chamber of Secrets by the time we come back from Spring Break. I propose to lure Lucius out of there for Jhenae."  
  
"You're insane. Using yourself as bait? You better be using a Marauders Map on this one."  
  
"I have mine handy, Remus."  
  
"I still don't understand why you'd use yourself as bait."  
  
"You know me."  
  
"Yeah just like your mother always taking risks that put your life on the line."  
  
"You have to admit that I am a Spanish woman & a Snape."  
  
"You're definitely Spanish," Draco said licking his lips.  
  
"& you're definitely a Snape. Just like Serenity," Snape added.  
  
"Spanish Marauder like her mother. I know you can take Lucius. I think it's a good idea," Lupin said.  
  
"I agree, but you better be sure about this," Draco replied.  
  
"I am," Christiana answered.  
  
"You better be well trained to face a powerful wizard like Lucius," Snape added.  
  
"I'm more that ready in my training to face all of them."  
  
"If your father doesn't have your mother bind your powers again."  
  
"I'd die if that ever happened."  
  
"So you have been using your powers to tourment Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
"Yeah," Christiana said with a laugh.  
  
Then Snape & Lupin turned & left. Lupin left to go visit Rainyah, while Snape went back to his office in the dungeons. Christiana was still very scared of things to come, but she had to make it through the Yule Ball first. Every year went to Hogsmeade that weekend to get formal wear for the Ball. Christiana went to her favorite place to shop in the entire world instead. She apparated all the prefects that were her friends to the only non-muggle place in Madrid, Napole' Mas o Menos. They visited her favorite place to shop, Senorita Therisita's. The sexier women's clothing, like Christiana wore, was sold there. They were all original designs of Senorita Therista. All the girls had to admit, they looked great in them. Even a pregnant Christiana looked perfectly & incredibly sweet & innocent but very sexy in them. Senorita Therisita's designs were all that she wore anyone, so everyone at Hogwarts was accustomed to Christiana already dressing in those clothes. But, the shocker was all the girl prefects had bought one of Senorita Theristia's designs to wear to the Yule Ball.  
  
Christiana bought a silky Slytherin green dress that had no straps, but accented her nearly 5 months pregnant looking stomach. The back was slanted until midway down her back, & it had a split just a few inches above her left knee. Rainyah bought a beautiful gold dress that had one strap that hooked around her neck with no back, & it, also, had a split that went three quarters of the way up her right thigh. Ginny had picked out a gorgeous maroon dress that had one shoulder that slid the neckline down to show just the right amount of clevage. There was just the perfect hint of her back show & there was a split that went midway up her right thigh. Lastly, Hermione picked out a virgin white spaghetti strap dress that showed about one quarter of her back & the split went three inches above her right knee. Hermione's dress was obviously the most modest of all the dresses. They refused to let any of the guys see them because they were supposed to be surprises. Christiana just told Draco to match the house color of green & they would match. Ginny was going with Harry, of course, & she told him to match with Maroon. Ron asked a very surprised Hermione & she told him that anything would match the color of her dress. Rainyah had been invited by Gryffindor 7th year Dennis Creevey & his orders were gold & leave it at that.  
  
The girls managed to keep their dresses hidden from the guys until the night of the Yule Ball. Christiana was really starting to show & her dress wasn't going to hide the fact that she was now 5 months pregnant. Rainyah couldn't be happier for her newly found cousin. Those two had became such great friends since finding out that they were related, but they still had some catching up to do. They had given all the guys orders to get ready in the heads tower with Dennis, so they'd be out of the way for the girls to get ready for their surprises. Hermione decided she'd come down to meet the guys first in her shockingly sexy virgin white gown.  
  
Ron met her when she got to the bottom of the stairs & said, "Wow, 'Mione, you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Ron. You don't look so bad yourself," Hermione replied looking Ron over & his black & white tuxedo.  
  
Then it was Rainyah's turn to turn a few heads as she walked down the stairs looking sexy but sweet & gorgeous in her gold ball gown.  
  
"Rainyah, I've never seen a girl more beautiful than you look right now," Dennis said taking her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Dennis. You look nice, too," Rainyah said blushing & looking at Dennis in his tux.  
  
All the guys matched. How hilarious! Ginny was now ready to reveal herself to Harry but she still was a little nervous about it being the Hogwarts event of the year & she did have something important to tell Harry that couldn't wait any longer. She slowly but carefully ascended the stairs while watching Harry's face look really surprised at how gorgeous she looked in that Maroon dress. He, too, had a surprise for her that couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Ginny, god you look gorgeous, & I mean that with all of my heart. No other girl could look more beautiful than you do tonight," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, my handsome prince," Ginny replied grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Draco was becoming impatient. He was dying to see what Christiana looked like in her dress. He knew she'd be the most beautiful, but still, he was growing impatient of waiting for her to come down the stairs. Finally she began to come down the stairs in that beautiful silk, strapless green gown. Even at 5 months pregnant, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, & nothing could change that. Her being pregnant with his child only made her more beautiful in his eyes. He met her at the bottom of the stairs with the biggest smile the world had ever seen on a happy Malfoy. She met her eyes with his and took his hand as she stepped off the last step.  
  
"You're breathtaking," was all Draco could say.  
  
"& so are you," Christiana smirked.  
  
Draco put his arm around Christiana & walked her into the Great Hall for the Yule Ball. To everyone's surprise the Weasley twins were there to be DJ's playing only Muggle Music. The first dance was a slow one by a Muggle rock band. Christiana recognized the music, but she didn't say a thing.  
  
"May I have the first dance with my beautiful fiance'?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course you may, my Slytherin Prince," Christiana answered.  
  
"Then you my Serpent Girl are in for a treat dancing with me."  
  
"Don't be so cocky."  
  
"But, I do love you, both of you, my girls."  
  
"& I love you, both of us love you."  
  
Draco smiled as he led her out onto the Dance floor as the music began to play.  
  
If you've got love in your sights  
  
Watch out, love bites  
  
When you make love, do you look in the mirror?  
  
Who do you think of?  
  
Does he look like me?  
  
Do you tell lies?  
  
And say that it's forever?  
  
Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?  
  
Ooh babe  
  
Ooh yeah  
  
When you're alone, do you let go?  
  
Are you wild 'n' willin' or is it just for show?  
  
Ooh c'mon I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
  
No! (Love bites, love bleeds)  
  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
  
(Love lives, love dies)  
  
It's no surprise  
  
(Love begs, love pleads)  
  
It's what I need When I'm with you are you somewhere else?  
  
Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself?  
  
When you wake up will you walk out?  
  
It can't be love if you throw it about  
  
Ooh babe  
  
I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
  
Oh (Love bites, love bleeds)  
  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
  
(Love lives, love dies)  
  
It's no surprise  
  
(Love begs, love pleads)  
  
It's what I need Ooh yeah I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
  
No!  
  
(Love bites, love bleeds)  
  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
  
(Love lives, love dies)  
  
(Love bites, love bleeds)  
  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
  
(Love lives, love dies)  
  
It's no surprise  
  
(Love begs, love pleads)  
  
It's what I need  
  
If you've got love in your sights  
  
Watch out, love bites  
  
Yes it does  
  
It will be hell  
  
When the song ended, they went over to their table were they were joined by Professor Snape. He looked at them & knew they were happy with their baby on the way.  
  
"Look at you two. You're clearly the couple that's obviously the most in love. Ginny Weasley & Harry Potter are in a tight race for third only to be beat out by Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger," Snape said as they took their seats.  
  
"How close are they behind us in being obviously in love, Snivellus?" Christiana asked.  
  
"Not even close, but Potter & the youngest Weasley are very close behind them."  
  
"Well, I'm glad Hermione & Ron are finally together."  
  
"Not officially, you know that, right sweetie," Draco put in.  
  
"Yeah I know, but they should be together."  
  
"They sure look like they've been in love for ages, like longer than us."  
  
"Man, they win."  
  
Snape laughed. He was glad to see his niece truly happy for once in her live. Her father had been cruel to her & she'd never known real love from a man. She only knew that her mother could truly love her. She's probably only resented him because of the way his elder brother, her father, has treated her. He was happy that he could see his eldest niece finally happy & was, also, happy to finally get to know his other niece. He was in a no win situation though because both of his nieces called him Snivellus. After they ate some of their food, a faster song began to play, & Draco looked over at his beautiful, pregnant fiance'.  
  
"Wanna dance, serpent girl?" Draco asked.  
  
"You know it," Christiana answered.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Let's."  
  
The song was certainly different. They could really tell as they began to dance to a different tune.  
  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
  
And I'm not sorry [I'm not sorry]  
  
It's human nature [it's human nature]  
  
And I'm not sorry [I'm not sorry]  
  
I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me [it's human nature]  
  
You wouldn't let me say the words I longed to say  
  
You didn't want to see life through my eyes  
  
[Express yourself, don't repress yourself]  
  
You tried to shove me back inside your narrow room  
  
And silence me with bitterness and lies  
  
[Express yourself, don't repress yourself]  
  
Did I say something wrong?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex  
  
[I musta been crazy]  
  
Did I stay too long?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't speak my mind  
  
[What was I thinking]  
  
And I'm not sorry [I'm not sorry]  
  
It's human nature [it's human nature]  
  
And I'm not sorry [I'm not sorry]  
  
I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me [it's human nature]  
  
You punished me for telling you my fantasies  
  
I'm breakin' all the rules I didn't make  
  
[Express yourself, don't repress yourself]  
  
You took my words and made a trap for silly fools  
  
You held me down and tried to make me break  
  
[Express yourself, don't repress yourself]  
  
Did I say something true?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex  
  
[I musta been crazy]  
  
Did I have a point of view?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about you  
  
[What was I thinking]  
  
And I'm not sorry [I'm not sorry]  
  
It's human nature [it's human nature]  
  
And I'm not sorry [I'm not sorry]  
  
I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me [it's human nature]  
  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
  
Express yourself, don't repress yourself  
  
Did I say something true?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex  
  
[I musta been crazy]  
  
Did I have a point of view?  
  
Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about you  
  
[What was I thinking]  
  
And I'm not sorry [I'm not sorry]  
  
It's human nature [it's human nature]  
  
And I'm not sorry [I'm not sorry]  
  
I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me [it's human nature]  
  
And I'm not sorry [I'm not apologizing]  
  
It's human nature [Would it sound better if I were a man?]  
  
And I'm not sorry [You're the one with the problem]  
  
I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me [Why don't you just deal with it]  
  
And I'm not sorry [Would you like me better if I was?]  
  
It's human nature [We all feel the same way]  
  
And I'm not sorry [I have no regrets]  
  
I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me [Just look in the mirror]  
  
And I'm not sorry [I don't have to justify anything]  
  
It's human nature [I'm just like you]  
  
And I'm not sorry [Why should I be?]  
  
I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me [Deal with it]  
  
When the song finished, they looked at each other smiling. They'd never been so in love than they were tonight. Draco had started to lead Christiana back to their table, when Christiana heard a familiar tune. She began to lead him back to the dance floor to dance with him to her favorite song.  
  
See, baby  
  
I know you done had your share of girls  
  
I am more than confident  
  
You won't ever have to search any streets for affection  
  
I got you  
  
What kind of girl you like  
  
I know my looks can be deceivin'  
  
Tell me am I your type  
  
My main goal is to please you  
  
What's on the schedule tonight  
  
Am I the reason you'll be treatin'  
  
I hope you have an appetite  
  
So tell me will you come and spend the night  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My sex is like...wo  
  
My ass is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My sex is like...wo  
  
My ass is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
When will you come through  
  
'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here  
  
Can you bring some Belvedere  
  
So we can pop the cork and cheers  
  
Please have no fear Yeah  
  
I just wanna love you right  
  
I hope you have an appetite  
  
So tell baby, will you come and spend the night?  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My sex is like...wo  
  
My ass is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My sex is like...wo  
  
My ass is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
Hold me,  
  
Oh my  
  
Taste it,  
  
Taste it  
  
Hold me,  
  
Oh My,  
  
My  
  
Hold me like you never wanna let me go  
  
If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me know  
  
See if you're gonna love me better love me strong  
  
'Cause I want this love to love last all night long  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My sex is like...wo  
  
My ass is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
My love is like  
  
My kiss is like  
  
My touch is like  
  
My sex is like  
  
My ass is like  
  
My body's like  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
Draco took his hand & placed it under her chin. Then, he pulled her face to his & kissed her with lots of deep passion. They then went back to there seats for some more food & conversation.  
  
"Well, you two looked nice out there dancing," Lupin said as he joined them at there table.  
  
"Thank you, Remus. Mama' taught me everything she knew," Christiana replied.  
  
"Yes, I can tell," Snape said.  
  
"Draco, you definitely get your dancing skills from your mother," Lupin said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because Lucius was a horrid dancer at every single ball at Hogwarts."  
  
Just then Christiana started to laugh hysterically. She couldn't help it. She had gotten this funny mental picture of Lucius Malfoy trying to dance.  
  
"I don't find that funny, Christiana," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"You try picturing Lucius dancing," She replied with a smirk.  
  
"The marauders are at it again!" Snape exclaimed.  
  
"Right you are, Uncle Snivellus," Rainyah said as she sat down in the last available seat at the table.  
  
"Not another one."  
  
"Very funny. You know dad has taught me all there is to know about being a marauder. I even have a Marauder's Map."  
  
"What is the damned thing anyway?"  
  
"Something we'll never tell you about, Snivelly," Lupin answered.  
  
"Right you are, Remus, we'll never tell Snivellus here what our secret weapon is," Christiana put in.  
  
"I'm lost, baby," Draco said in Christiana's ear.  
  
"Good that's one more to hide it from."  
  
They carried on like that for hours. They talked about everything from the marauder days to the here and now until Professor Dumbledore stood up & took the mic.  
  
"Sixth and Seventh years, this will be the last dance of the evening. It will be dedicated to obviously our couple of the year, Draco Malfoy & Christiana Snape. If they would please start the dance," Dumbledore said as Draco & Christiana stood up.  
  
Draco took Christiana's hand & led her out into the center of the dance floor & the music began to play.  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
  
Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
  
The highest powers  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'Cause its standing right here before you  
  
All that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be you hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly deeply do  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
The Weasley Twins stood up as the song ended & said, "We have one more last song, & we mean this WILL be the last song."  
  
Draco pulled Christiana closer as the last song of the Yule Ball began to play.  
  
She's taking her time making up the reasons  
  
To justify all the hurt inside  
  
Guess she knows from the smiles  
  
and the look in their eyes  
  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
  
They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"  
  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
  
That's why she shies away from human affection"  
  
But somewhere in a private place  
  
She packs her bags for outer space  
  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
  
And she'll say to him  
  
I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...  
  
If you'll be my baby  
  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
  
So would you be my baby?  
  
She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
  
If love was red then she was colour blind  
  
All her friend they've been tried for treason  
  
And crimes that were never defined  
  
She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,  
  
And reaching out for human faith  
  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"  
  
So baby's gonna take a dive and  
  
Push the shift to overdrive  
  
Send a signal that she's hanging  
  
All her hopes on the stars  
  
What a pleasant dream  
  
I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...  
  
If you'll be my baby  
  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
  
So would you be my baby?  
  
Christiana looked deeply into Draco's loving eyes as the song ended & knew that he felt exactly the same way that she was feeling in that moment. It was just the three of them her, Draco, & their unborn daughter. They were moving forward with life no matter what anyone else wanted with them or their child.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know I know the Yule Ball was forever long, but that concludes Chapter 11: Moving Forward. The songs were, in order: "Love Bites" Def Leppard, "Human Nature" Madonna, "My Love is Like.Wo" Mya, "Truly, Madly, Deeply" Savage Garden, & "To The Moon & Back" Savage Garden. I hope you really liked this chapter. I worked through writer's block on this one. Give me some good non-flaming review with tons of constructive critisizm. If you're a first time review & reader & ya want on my update list for a personal email from me each time I update, please include your email address in the review. Avid reviewers, look for your name before the beginning of the chapter as a special, personal thank you from me for reviewing. Chapter 12: Christmas At Hogwarts Serpent Style will be up soon. It's still in the works, but it will be yet another great chapter, or so I think. Anyways, thanks for reading!  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	12. Christmas At Hogwarts Serpent Style

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 12: Christmas At Hogwarts Serpent Style  
  
Draco walked Christiana out in the garden where they overheard Harry & Ginny talking.  
  
"Harry, there's something you should know," Ginny said.  
  
"What is it, Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Ginny, you know there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time," Harry said as he got down on one knee & got a diamond ring from his pocket that he'd bought for Ginny in Spain. "Virginia Ann Weasley, you're my everything, & I love you with all of my heart. Nothing would make me happier than for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then Ron & Hermione ran down to congradulate them.  
  
"I always knew my little sister would marry my best friend!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, congradulations, you two," Hermione said.  
  
"Say, 'Mione, what do you say about becoming my girlfriend?"  
  
"I say I'd be delighted to be your girlfriend."  
  
"Finally, the two of you get together!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing," Draco said.  
  
"Hey, congradulations Harry & Ginny on your engagement & your baby," Christiana said.  
  
"These four got their couple moments, now it's our turn," Draco said as he took a diamond engagement ring that he had bought in Spain to give to Christiana & got down on one knee. "Christiana Jhenae, you deserve to have a proper marriage proposal. I love you more than life itself, & thanks to you, I now know that I can truly love someone other than myself. I'll always love you for that. I want us to get married & be a family, you; me; & our baby. Would you please do me the great honor of becoming my wife this Christmas?"  
  
"Yes, Draco," she sobbed. "I'll marry you this Christmas."  
  
They then headed to the Prefect Tower b/c immediately after the Yule Ball, all prefects were to get ready to attend a meeting to give out their class rankings at the end of the first semester & to address a few other issues. Christiana & Draco went to their room & put on their pajamas. Draco put on his boxers & a t-shirt, while Christiana put on a pair of sweat pants & a tank top. They then met all prefects, the Head Boy & Girl, Lupin, Snape, McGonnagal, & Dumbledore.  
  
"To begin this meeting we will call the role by house," Dennis, the head boy said. "Professor Snape will call Slytherins, Professor McGonnagal will call Gryffindors, Professor Lupin will call Ravenclaws & the heads, & Professor Dumblebore will call Hufflepuffs."  
  
Professor Snape looked around the room & saw that all of the Slytherin prefects were in attendance, & said, "No need to call them, I see they're all here. It would be much easier, if all of us did that."  
  
All professors obliged & Dumbledore looked at them all & began to speak, "I'm going to give out your current Heads of the Class from 5th year to 7th year. Our 5th year heads of class are Ginny Weasley & Colin Creevey. The 6th year head of class are.umm this is surprising.Hermione Granger who was head of class last year is 2nd out of the 6th years."  
  
"WHAT ?!?! Professor Dumbledore this can't be right!" Hermione exclaimed as some Slytherins began to laugh.  
  
"Who is head of the class?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Christiana Snape," Dumbledore answered as Christiana grinned. "The young man who is head of the 6th year boys is third in the class behind Miss Snape & Miss Granger. Congradulations Mr. Malfoy. I think it's already obvious who is head of the 7th years. Both of our heads are still head of the class."  
  
Hermione still was shocked. She'd been knocked out of first, by Snape's niece no doubt. Ron put his arm around her to try to make her feel better but nothing was going to work because she was way too upset about this.  
  
"I have nothing to discuss in the meeting so we can adjourn, if that's ok with the heads & the rest of the Professors present," Lupin said as they all nodded in dismissal.  
  
Christiana spent the next few nights dwelling on if Voldemort & the Death Eaters would find her out as a double agent. She hadn't had anymore meetings until Voldemort & a few of his Death Eaters had taken up residence in the Chamber of Secrets, the only place in Hogwarts they could get into. Then she woke up in the middle of the night to them calling Jhenae to the Chamber.  
  
"Draco, wake up," she said.  
  
"What is it, baby?" he asked.  
  
"Jhenae is being called."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be back soon, & I have some back-up."  
  
"Snuffles can't back you up on his own."  
  
"That's why Remus Lupin & my dear Uncle Snivellus are there to help, too. They'll be hiding close to where I'll be in the Chamber."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will," she said as she used her powers to change into her Death Eater's clothing & apparated to the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"You called me, Master," Jhenae said.  
  
"Yes, Jhenae, I did. It has been brought to my attention that you're expecting a child," Voldemort answered.  
  
"Yes, master, I'm 5 months along."  
  
"Would you mind inquiring us on who the father is, Jhenae?" Lucius asked.  
  
"I prefer not to talk about it, Lucius," Jhenae answered.  
  
"He isn't working for the enemy is he because we already believe that you're following the same path as a death eater 17 years ago," Salem Snape said.  
  
"For your information, I'm not Serenity. I don't double cross Voldemort. My child's father isn't siding with anyone that I know of," Jhenae replied.  
  
"Then why won't you tell us who he is?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Master, it's something that can cause even a death eater pain," Jhenae answered.  
  
"Very well, then, Jhenae. We believe you, but if any concrete evidence comes up that you're aiding the enemy, you'll be facing the same fate that Serenity did. You're dismissed."  
  
Jhenae quickly apparated to the location of Snape, Lupin, & Snuffles to tell them that the coast is clear & to get them out of the Chamber.  
  
"Coast is clear guys," Christiana said as they came out from under their invisibility cloaks.  
  
"It was close, though," Lupin said.  
  
"Yea, bloody Wormtail almost caught us quite a few times," Sirius put in.  
  
"If he would have, Christiana Jhenae would have been exposed to this & she'd be sentenced to death as soon as the child is born," Snape hissed.  
  
"Let's just get out of here before we get caught," Christiana said as they joined hands & she apparated them to the prefect common room.  
  
Sirius immediately turned back into Snuffles & took his bed on the couch while Lupin & Snape went to their quarters. Christiana, then, apparated back to Draco, who was waiting for her. She told him that she was safe, for now, & not to worry.  
  
Christmas Eve arrived not long after that. To keep Draco & Christiana from seeing each other, the guys stayed in Hagrid's Hut, while the girls stayed in the Dungeons. Both Draco & Christiana got to celebrate their last night before their wedding, but it wasn't anything major, just a little fun. When Christmas Day arrived, the girls got ready in the Dungeons & waited on Snape & Lupin to come & get them when the coast was clear that Draco wasn't going to see them. Christiana's dress was virgin white with a hint of peach. The sleeves hung gently off her shoulders, it showed half of her back, & the split was up to her left thigh. She had her hair put behind her head, held back there by a single peach colored rose. Her bridesmaids, Rainyah; Hermione; & Ginny, were peach dresses similar to the style of Ginny's Yule Ball dress. All of them carried a bouquet of peach colored roses.  
  
Dumbledore was to officiate the ceremony, & the Order of the Phoenix would be attending as guests. The reception was to be held in the prefect common room, given by all the Hogwarts Professors. Professor Snape would be giving the bride away. The music began to play as the guests had all got into their seats.  
  
You set my soul at ease  
  
Chased darkness out of view  
  
Left your desperate spell on me  
  
Say you feel it too I know you do  
  
Dumbledore & Draco walked out & took their places in front of the guests, as they awaited to see the wedding party but most of all the bride.  
  
I've got so much more to give  
  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
  
Pour yourself all over me  
  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees  
  
Rainyah began to walk down the aisle escorted by her father, Remus. They, then took their places in front of the guests with Professor Dumbledore & Draco, who was still awaiting to see his bride.  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
  
10,000 lifetimes together  
  
Is that so much for you to do  
  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
  
I swear I knew  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
Hermione began to walk down the aisle escorted by her boyfriend Ron Weasley. When they reached the end of the aisle, they took their places with Rainyah, Remus, Professor Dumbledore, & Draco, who was getting very impatient when it came to seeing his bride.  
  
My mind fails to understand  
  
What my heart tells me to do  
  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
  
And that would do  
  
I've always been taught to win  
  
And I never thought I'd fail  
  
Be at the mercy of a man,  
  
I've never been  
  
Now I only want to be right where you are  
  
Ginny began to walk down the aisle escorted by her fiance' & the father of her unborn child, Harry Potter. Taking their places amongst the wedding party, they could tell that Draco was growing more & more impatient that he hadn't laid eyes on Christiana yet.  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
  
10,000 lifetimes together  
  
Is that so much for you to do  
  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
  
I swear I knew  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
The guests stood as the doors opened one last time for the bride to make her last walk down the aisle as an unmarried woman. Christiana had a smile on her face & a tear in her eye as Professor Snape began to escort her down the aisle to her groom.  
  
In my life I've learned that heaven never waits  
  
Let's take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
  
That I would ever wanna be no  
  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
  
Loving me.I'm gonna Love  
  
Draco met Christiana at the end of the aisle as he took her other arm & they stood to face the music as the final chorus of the song began to play.  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
  
10,000 lifetimes together  
  
Is that so much for you to do  
  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
  
I swear I knew  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
The ceremony began, & Snape got to take his seat. No one had any objections to this union & it was time for them to say their traditional vows.  
  
"Draco Severus Malfoy, do you take Christiana Jhenae Snape Alejerno as your wife for better or worse, in sickness & health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I do," Draco answered.  
  
"Christiana Jhenae Snape Alejerno, do you take Draco Severus Malfoy as you husband for better or worse, in sickness & health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I do," Christiana said.  
  
Dumbledore, then, looked to the Weasley twins as they began to play another song.  
  
When the visions around you,  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surround you,  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength,  
  
I'll give you hope,  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call,  
  
Was standing here all along.  
  
And I will take  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever,  
  
In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never...  
  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow,  
  
Forever has now begun...  
  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
  
I know this feeling won't go away (no.)  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you.  
  
This I promise you.  
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all...  
  
And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you baby  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Ooh, I promise you...  
  
Dumbledore then looked at Draco & said, "Draco Severus Malfoy, would you please recite the vows that you wrote for Christiana Jhenae Snape Alejerno?"  
  
Draco looked deeply into Christiana's eyes, she way smiling but there were tears in them.  
  
"Christiana, I never thought that I'd ever be able to truly love anyone but myself. That was until I met you. You showed my how to live & love in such a short amount of time. I can't live or breathe without you. You are my everything. I love you more than life itself, & I'll always love you," Draco said with a tear in his eye.  
  
Then Dumbledore looked to Christiana & said, "Christiana Jhenae Snape Alejerno, would you please recite the vows that you wrote for Draco Severus Malfoy?"  
  
Christiana looked deep into Draco's teary eyes & said, "Draco, you are my heart & soul, the air I breathe. Without the love that you give me, I wouldn't be able to live another day. You're my world. You showed me how love overcomes all obstacles, & I love you for that. I'll love you until the day I die & throughout all eternity."  
  
Then, Fred & George began to play another song:  
  
I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray  
  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
  
And you don't know why  
  
Then I looked into your eyes  
  
Where the road stretched out in front of me,  
  
And I realize  
  
I never lived before your love  
  
I never felt before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived before your love  
  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
  
And I don't know how  
  
I survived without your kiss  
  
Cause you've given me a reason to exist  
  
I never lived before your love  
  
I never felt before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived before your love  
  
I never lived before your love  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why the sun decides to shine  
  
But you breathed your love into me just in time  
  
I never lived before your love  
  
I never felt before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived  
  
I never lived  
  
Before your love  
  
At the conclusion of the song, Lupin handed Draco Christiana's ring & Rainyah handed Christiana Draco's ring.  
  
"Draco Severus Malfoy, would you please bind the vows that you spoke to Christian Jhenae Snape Alejerno, by placing the wedding band on her finger," Dumbledore said.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed, as a symbol of my eternal love," Draco said as he slipped the ring onto Christiana's ring finger on her left hand.  
  
"Christiana Jhenae Snape Alejerno, would you please bind the vows that you spoke to Draco Severus Malfoy, by placing the wedding band on his finger."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed, as a symbol of my eternal love," Christiana said as she slipped the ring onto Draco's ring finger on his left hand.  
  
Then another song began to play.  
  
When the world wasn't upside down  
  
I could take all the time I had  
  
But I'm not gonna wait when a moment can vanish so fast  
  
Cause every kiss is a kiss u can never get back  
  
Lift me up in your eyes  
  
If u told me that it's what heaven is well you'd be right  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night  
  
When the answer to all my dreams  
  
Is as close as a touch away  
  
why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say  
  
Lift me up in your eyes  
  
If u told me that its what heaven is well you'd be right  
  
Hold me close to your heart  
  
I would go with you to the ends of the earth and we'll fly  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night  
  
This is the night where we capture forever and all our tomorrows begin  
  
After tonight we will never be lonely again  
  
Lift me up in your eyes  
  
If your told me that its heaven is well you'd be right  
  
Hold me close to your heart  
  
I would go with you to the ends of the earth and we'll fly  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night  
  
"Now our couple will light the unity candle to join them as one being. The two smaller candles represent Draco & Christiana as individuals & the larger candle represents them as one. They will at the same time light their individual candle & then use those candles to light the unity candle," Dumbledore said as he look toward Fred & George who began to play another song as Draco took Christiana's hand & they walked to the table where the candles sat.  
  
For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
  
Draco & Christiana both lit their candles as a symbol of the two of them as individuals.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
Then, they took their individual candles & lit their unity candle representing them as one being.  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
As they song finished, Draco took Christiana's hand & led them back to their place before their guests.  
  
"Now, I pronounce you husband & wife. Draco, you may kiss your bride," Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco leaned in & kissed her passionately. Then, they parted lips to face their guests.  
  
"Ladies & Gentlemen, I now present to you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Draco Severus Malfoy," Dumbledore said as Draco walked Christiana to the Prefect Tower where their wedding reception was to be held.  
  
When they began greeting their guests, Fred & George Weasley stood up & said, "Stop greeting the guests to have your first dance as Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
Draco led Christiana out to the center of the floor as Fred & George started the music.  
  
The loneliness of nights so long  
  
The search for strength to carry on  
  
My every hope had seemed to die  
  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
  
And all the things I couldn't see  
  
Are now so clear to me  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything  
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
  
Are suddenly reality  
  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
  
The kind of love that's truly real  
  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
  
For the love you give and won't let go  
  
I hope you'll always know  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything  
  
You're the breath of life in me  
  
The only one that sets me free  
  
And you have made my soul complete  
  
For all time  
  
For all time  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything  
  
The reception went on for a few hours & then everyone left except the Weasleys, Maria Snape, the Professors, the wedding party, & the newly wed Malfoy couple. They all changed into more comfortable clothes & gathered around the Christmas tree to exchange gifts.  
  
Mrs. Weasley & Maria helped hand out the two expectant mother's gifts while the guys handed out everyone else's gifts. Christiana reached for her first gift that was wrapped in pink wrapping w/ a pink bow.  
  
"Draco, this one's from mama'," Christiana said as she tore the wrapping open & pulled out a beautiful pink newborn baby outfit. "Gracias, mama'. Aww, honey, it's beautiful can you imagine our mija in this?"  
  
"You know I can. This present is to us from father," Draco said as he opened the present & pulled out a blue baby blanket. "My baby blanket, it figures."  
  
"Well, mama' gave us my baby blanket."  
  
"Now, that we can use."  
  
Not only did Christiana & Draco get a lot of baby stuff but Ginny & Harry did as well. This was a true serpent style Hogwarts holiday though. Draco & Christiana were now husband & wife, much to the surprise of the rest of the student body especially Pansy Parkinson. Christiana was now Mrs. Draco Malfoy & nothing could change that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 12: Christmas at Hogwarts Serpent Style. Now, let me see some reviews on this chapter. If you are a first time reviewer and would like an e-mail each time I update on any of my fanfics or original fiction leave your email address in the review. Also, look for your name at the beginning of a chapter as a personal thank you from me for reviewing. Now on to Chapter 13: A New Year Is A New Beginning. Enjoy!  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	13. A New Year Is A New Beginning

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 13: A New Year Is A New Beginning  
  
December 31st had finally arrived, & they had little time to get the last minute things that had to be done before midnight, like figuring out their New Year's Resolutions. Also, everyone was helping in planning a surprise 17th birthday party for Christiana, since her birthday is January 2nd. It was kind of odd that she's a few weeks older than Draco. He won't be 17 until January 23rd, but he didn't mind being a little bit younger than his wife. He still loved her anyway. There still was the growing threat of Voldemort finding out that she was really Jhenae his betraying Death Eater. Everyone was in fear for Christiana who was now 5 ½ months pregnant & no one wanted to add any extra stress to her, since she was already overstressing over baby names.  
  
"Honey, how about Eden Grace?" Christiana asked.  
  
"It's a pretty name," Draco answered.  
  
"But, do you like it?"  
  
"I like it, yes."  
  
"Or, do you like Isabel Maria better?"  
  
"I like them both equally, baby."  
  
"You're no help at all, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"You're way to picky, Christiana Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny laughed as she walked into the common room & said, "The two of you are too funny!"  
  
"You can say that again," Harry put in.  
  
"That was not funny!" Christiana exclaimed.  
  
"Ginny, do me a favor," Harry said.  
  
"Anything," Ginny replied.  
  
"Promise me you won't be that bad when you get that far along in your pregnancy."  
  
"Scouts honor."  
  
"Harry, Christiana's spanish which is a hormonal force & temper to be reckoned with, & Ginny is a Weasley which is just as much of a hormonal force & temper to be reckoned with," Draco said.  
  
"So, I've noticed," Harry said.  
  
"Harry! That's not funny!" Ginny exclaimed as she smacked him.  
  
"I agree. Draco! Stop giving him ideas!" Christiana yelled as she slapped Draco.  
  
Things went like that for most of the day. New Year's Eve had to be all of their favorite day of the year b/c it meant that it was the day everything started new & fresh for a full year. For two couples at Hogwarts it meant married life & babies.  
  
As soon as Christiana had laid down for her nap, the rest of them went to plan her surprise 17th birthday party. They wanted it to be perfect for her since it would be her last birthday before becoming a mom. Draco had to be the most excited person there, when it came to the planning.  
  
"Music that she loves has to be playing," Draco said.  
  
"What about food?" Ron asked.  
  
"Are you kidding they're going to be two pregnant women present plus pig eating men. Of course, there will be food, Ron," Hermione answered.  
  
"Anybody up for Fred & George helping out?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why would you want them to be there?" Harry asked.  
  
"They're true Marauders of course they will be. They'll be the main event when it comes to how to surprise her," Lupin said.  
  
"The Weasley Twins surprise my niece's surprise?" Snape asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't she like that, Snivellus?" Rainyah asked.  
  
"Snivelly, here, is just being a spoil sport," Sirius said.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yea, SURPRISE, & Christiana is going to kill me for revealing myself as being alive," Sirius replied.  
  
"So, did she use the Immortal Souls Potion?"  
  
"Well, 'course she did."  
  
"We never learned how it really works with her though."  
  
"Her blood is how. Protector blood is the main key for the potion to work."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You won't miss the party will you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course he won't, Ron! Are you insane to think of it ?!?!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Guess I don't need to be there then," Snape hissed.  
  
"O 'course ya do, Snivelly. It won't be a party without you ya know," Lupin said.  
  
Arguments surrounded the planning of the party, but it was all good. They got it planned so they had the perfect birthday present for the Serpent Queen herself. Christiana had to be the nicest Slytherin in the history of Hogwarts, though. AS the hours passed by, they got everything for the New Year's bash later on that night.  
  
Draco ran upstairs after planning the party to find his lovely wife sitting up in bed.  
  
"Draco, I don't feel so hot," she said.  
  
"What do you mean, honey?" he asked.  
  
"I mean I don't feel well. Will you take me to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Sure. You sure you don't want to apparate?"  
  
"No. I want to walk. Besides, mama' is downstairs in the common room."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He aided her down the stairs and into the common room. She had a hand firmly placed over her stomach where her baby was moving swiftly.  
  
"Mija, what's wrong?" Maria Snape asked as she rushed over to her daughter.  
  
"Mama' I'm not feeling well," Christiana answered.  
  
"Is it the baby?"  
  
"Yes Mama'."  
  
"Will you answer me in Spanish?"  
  
"Si, Mama'."  
  
"Anda rapido para hospital (walk fast to the hospital), mija."  
  
"Si, Mama'."  
  
Christiana grabbed Draco's hand and led them as fast as she could to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomphrey. When they got to the hospital wing she walked in fast nearly running into Madam Pomphrey.  
  
"Christiana Malfoy, what's wrong with you?" Madam Pomphrey asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not feeling well," Christiana answered.  
  
"Will lay down on the bed and let me examine you."  
  
Christiana lied down on the bed still holding her stomach.  
  
"Is it the baby?" Madam Pomphrey  
  
"Yes," Christiana  
  
"Let me cast a few spells to see if I can find out what's wrong."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now relax."  
  
Christiana went to sleep after Madam Pomphrey examined her. She later woke up with all her friends and family that had been in the common room except for her mother.  
  
"Honey, your mom said she'd be back because she went to get your best friends," Draco said.  
  
"Best friends? Oh! Ok. Madam Pomphrey, am I ok?" Christiana said.  
  
"You're stressed out and your blood pressure is to high. I believe you're stuck with me for at least a week," Madam Pomphrey said.  
  
"A week!?!" Christiana yelled. "But, My birthday is tomorrow!"  
  
"Well then the party will come to you," Draco said.  
  
"Nothing big and no music, just everyone talking, eating, and exchanging gifts," Madam Pomphrey said.  
  
Then, Maria Snape apparated into the room with Ally, Britney, Christi, and Layni Malfoy, Christiana's best friends.  
  
"Hey girl!" Ally, Britney, Christi, and Layni said.  
  
"Hey, girls," Christiana replied.  
  
"What's this I hear about a baby on the way?" Ally asked.  
  
"Who's the father, who obviously must be your husband?" Britney asked.  
  
"Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?" Christi asked.  
  
"Have you decided on any names yet?" Layni asked.  
  
"Ladies, please, don't stress Mrs. Malfoy out!" Madam Pomphrey exclaimed.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ally asked.  
  
"Explain," Britney commanded.  
  
"Please explain," Christi said.  
  
"Are we related to you now?" Layni asked.  
  
"Can the four of you give me a minute!" Christiana yelled.  
  
"I'd like to know how these ladies are questioning you being a Malfoy, honey," Draco said.  
  
"They're your sisters, Draco," Christiana answered.  
  
"Wait this is our brother?" Ally asked.  
  
"Mum never said we had a brother," Layni said.  
  
"You do," Maria said. "Your father didn't want you around your brother, and your mother sending you to Spain with my family was the only way to keep you magical but away from Draco without your father killing you."  
  
"Our father wanted us dead?" Britney asked.  
  
"He's such a bastard!" Christi exclaimed.  
  
"We all know that," Ginny threw in.  
  
"Yeah we do because he's responsible for my mother's murder," Rainyah said.  
  
"He, also, aided in the murder of my parents," Harry added.  
  
"Our dad is that bad?" Ally asked.  
  
"I'm afraid he is," Draco answered. "He's beaten mum and I as long as I can remember, and he's a Death Eater, follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort, not only prejudice."  
  
"He's out to kill one of the best right now," Christiana said.  
  
"My god. I'd kill him now, if I had the chance," Britney said.  
  
"Watch it, Brit. We will have that chance very soon, but the problem is, all of us want a chance at it," Christiana stated.  
  
"Count me in on that mission, Jeniana," Christi said.  
  
"Me, too, Jeniana," Layni added.  
  
"You two got it," Christiana answered.  
  
"Don't forget us," Ally & Britney said.  
  
"We won't," Draco said.  
  
"So, about the baby, Jeniana," Ally said.  
  
"A little girl is on the way," Christiana answered.  
  
"When?" Christi asked.  
  
"Mid-April," Christiana answered.  
  
"Decided on any names?" Layni asked.  
  
"Yes," Draco said.  
  
"But, not anything official yet," Christiana chimed in.  
  
"What are you down to?" Britney asked.  
  
"Eden Grace or Isabel Maria," Christiana asked.  
  
Ginny quickly placed a hand on her stomach and said, "Something's moving strange over here."  
  
"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Finally someone knows how I feel right now!" Christiana exclaimed.  
  
They laughed, talked, and carried on and Ginny found out that she was having twins, but opted not to find out what to expect. Draco was happy to finally know that he did indeed have sisters, four of them to be exact. The eldest Allyssa Jade called Ally had been born during Narcissa and Lucius's 6th year at Hogwarts. Britney Lynn and Christi Anne are twins that were born in their parents' 7th year at Hogwarts. Draco, himself, was born two years after his parents' left Hogwarts and named Draco Severus Malfoy. When Draco was three, Elayni Grace Malfoy, called Layni, was born.  
  
The next week, students arrived back on campus and classes started back. Then Christiana began to fear more for her life that Voldemort and the Death Eaters would find out the truth about Jhenae, and she would be dead just as soon as her child was born.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That marks the end of Chapter 13: A New Year Is A New Beginning, and you know what time it is. It's time to review. No flames please! First time reviewers include your email address in the review to get put on my update list and get a personal email from me each time I update any of my works. Also, check before the start of a chapter for a personal thank you from me for reviewing. Now on to Chapter 14: Living In Fear. The story is almost over, but don't worry I won't leave you hanging. It's part of a 15 fanfic series, and there will be more info about that in the author's note at the end of Chapter 14.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	14. Living In Fear

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 14: Living In Fear  
  
Up until the end of March, Christiana lived in complete fear of her life. She never dared tell Draco, though.  
  
"Honey, it's April Fool's, have some fun," Draco said.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right," Christiana replied.  
  
"Is it the baby?"  
  
"No, she's just kicking me in the spine."  
  
"What's wrong then?"  
  
"Something that I have to take care of."  
  
She then apparated to the hall outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and transformed to Jhenae. She walked slowly into the bathroom that was strangely very dark because Myrtle hated the darkness. Then she felt a cold, gloved hand cover her mouth.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what I found," Lucius said removing the hand from over her mouth and tightening an arm around her waist.  
  
"Lucius, what the hell do you want?" Jhenae asked.  
  
"I believe you know the answer to that question."  
  
"I'm not betraying our dark lord."  
  
"We'll let him decide that."  
  
"I know my innocence."  
  
"But, he doesn't, and I'm taking you to him.NOW."  
  
Lucius took Jhenae into the chamber and Voldemort looked at her pregnant body.  
  
"Jhenae, I believe you are aware of your charges," Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes, master," She answered.  
  
"Innocent or Guilty?"  
  
"Innocent."  
  
"Liar," Salem Snape said.  
  
"Oh, Salem, you really think so."  
  
"Yes, I believe I do."  
  
"Well, you're wrong."  
  
"I'm never wrong."  
  
"You need your oversized ego put back in reality."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Do you want another young mother like your sister to die without the child ever getting one memory with it's mother?"  
  
"Serenity was a traitor."  
  
"She was in love."  
  
"Are you saying that you're in love?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You act it."  
  
"I said that I never said I was in love, and I am not your sister."  
  
Just then Jhenae clenched her stomach and a puddle of water was on the floor at her feet.  
  
"Look what time is coming sooner than we anticipated," Voldemort said.  
  
"Too soon," Christiana managaged to say.  
  
"Take her to the prepared room, Wormtail, and stay there until a baby is born."  
  
She was in a rough difficult labor for what seemed like an eternity without Draco beside her. Finally, after all of that pain and agony, she gave birth to her baby.  
  
"You've got a little girl, but she's going to master," Wormtail said to her.  
  
"Just let me hold her," Jhenae pleaded.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Jhenae lied there and cried. Her own child had just been taken away from her. She'd never felt that empty in her entire life, and she really wanted to be dead. Then, Salem and Wormtail came into the room where she was being kept.  
  
"Ready to die for being a traitor?" Salem asked.  
  
"I'm not a traitor," Jhenae said.  
  
"Yes, you are and you deserve to die."  
  
"For something I didn't do."  
  
"Yes, you did, bitch," Wormtail said.  
  
"I'd kill you right now if I could, Wormtail."  
  
"I'd love to see you try."  
  
"Come on, traitor. It's time for you to die," Salem said.  
  
They brought her before Voldemort, who was undoubtedly ready to kill her. Then a blue orb appeared that turned out to be a group of protectors.  
  
"Salem, stop this nonsense right now. Jhenae doesn't deserve to die," Maria Snape said.  
  
"She betrayed the Dark Lord," Salem said. "&, what gives you the right to tell me not to do something."  
  
"I'm your wife."  
  
"That doesn't make a damn."  
  
Then the calvary arrived. Draco, Sirius, and Harry were all disguised on their brooms, but Christiana Jhenae knew exactly who they were. Lucius was holding her baby, but then Draco flew by on his Nimbus 2001 and took the baby girl from Lucius and flew to his wife.  
  
"You'll learn that you will be punished, Jhenae," Voldemort hissed coldly. "CRUCIO!"  
  
Christiana screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Then Draco and her mother rushed to her side. Her mother placed a hand on her back to heal her from the pain and give her some strength.  
  
Draco leaned down with their baby in his arms and whispered in her ear, "It'll be ok, baby. I'm right here."  
  
She nodded and said," Voldemort, you nor your death eaters have no idea what you're dealing with right now. You have no idea."  
  
She ran a hand through her hair and transformed back into Christiana, stood up, took her baby into her arms, and looked directly at the enemy.  
  
"Christiana Snape," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"It's Malfoy now," Christiana snapped.  
  
"My own daughter betrayed me," Salem said.  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"That little girl is my granddaughter. She's unworthy of the Malfoy name," Lucius said coldly.  
  
"And we aren't either in your eyes, but we're still Malfoys," Ally, Britney, Christi, and Layni said.  
  
"That baby doesn't deserve to be a Malfoy."  
  
"She's a Malfoy by blood, and Draco will accept her," Christiana said.  
  
"She doesn't deserve to live. AVADA KEDARVA!"  
  
"NO!" Draco yelled as he stepped in the way of the green flash of light and fell to the ground.  
  
"NO! You murderer, Lucius!" Christiana screamed.  
  
"He's not dead, mija. We can save him," Maria said.  
  
Christiana knelt by Draco side clutching her baby in her arms, as her mother used her powers to keep Draco alive. Then, he opened his eyes, and Christiana leaned down and kissed him with much passion.  
  
Draco then got up and looked directly at Lucius saying, "You'll pay for that!"  
  
"He can pay now if he'd like," Sirius said.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead. I killed you," Beallitrix said.  
  
"Well, I'm back. AVADA KEDARVA!"  
  
Beallitrix fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Now, would anyone else like a piece of me?" Sirius asked but no one answered.  
  
"It's your turn to die now, Lucius," Christiana said.  
  
"You wouldn't," Lucius said.  
  
"Oh, I would. AVADA KEDARVA!"  
  
Lucius then fell to the floor dead, and Voldemort and the other death eaters escaped, but Harry followed Voldemort.  
  
"Mija, go to the hospital wing. You need your rest," Maria said.  
  
"Yes, mama'," Christiana answered.  
  
She grabbed Draco's hand and apparated them and their baby to the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey insisted that she immediately get some rest. When, she awoke, Draco was sitting by her side holding their little girl.  
  
"What should we name her?" Draco asked.  
  
"Isabel Maria Malfoy," Christiana answered.  
  
"I like that, honey."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
They were so in love, and now had little Isabel to share their love with. They couldn't be happier, but better days were yet to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 14: Living In Fear, and it's time for you to review. No flames, please, just constructive criticism. All first time reviewers can leaver their email address in the review to go on my email update list where you will get a personal email from me each time I update. Also, look before the start of each chapter for a personal thank you from me for reviewing. The 15 Chapter series is a series of fanfics based around this story. This particular story takes place from the year 2003 to the year 2004. The next release in the series will take you back to 1985 and the story of Lily Rose Evans and James Scott Potter. It will be titled Falling Into You. More info on that story will be in the author's note at the end of chapter 15 that will be the last chapter of this chapter. But, don't worry these fanfics will follow up in sequels so there will be a sequel to Two Can Play That Game titled It's All Coming Back To Me Now and it will be a Harry/Ginny fanfic. Look for it after Falling Into You is over. None of these fanfics are written, I'm writing them as I go. I only have titles, years, order of release, and pairings. Now, on the Chapter 15: A Secret Worth Keeping.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


	15. A Secret Worth Keeping

Meagan Renae aka SlytherinMeaganRenae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot & the Christiana Jhenae character.  
  
Two Can Play That Game  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: R (for language & later chapters)  
  
Pairings: Draco Malfoy /Christiana Snape (Snape's niece, member of the order, & new character) & Draco / Jhenae (Death Eater & new character)  
  
Summary: Voldemort has a plan for his chosen heir & the mate he's chosen for his heir. The Order is in trouble & needs the help of a dark blooded protector who just happens to be Snape's only niece. So she's forced to make the ulitimate sacrafice & become a double agent between death eater & member of the order in order to help Harry Potter save the muggle and wizarding worlds. Will she succeed, or will she lose her life trying to save the world? After OotP partly AU b/c of the creations of mine that I added to the story.  
  
Chapter 15: A Secret Worth Keeping  
  
The next day, Maria came to see her daughter to fill her in a secret that is well worth keeping, until the day that it is perfectly safe.  
  
"Buenos Dias, mama' (good day, mama)," Christiana said.  
  
"Buenos Dias, mija," Maria answered.  
  
"Como estas (how are you)?"  
  
"Mas o menos, y tu? (so, so, and you)"  
  
"Bien. (well)"  
  
"Mija, there's a secret that you must know."  
  
"What is it, mama'?"  
  
"First, Harry Potter has yet to return from fighting Voldemort."  
  
"Oh god. How is Ginny?"  
  
"She doesn't know yet."  
  
"Is he still alive?"  
  
"I can still tell that he is alive."  
  
"Good. I hope he gets back soon."  
  
"Me, too, mija. Secondly, Voldemort didn't succeed in killing his parents."  
  
"What?"  
  
"His father is the only one that died that night."  
  
"Why doesn't Harry know this, and how did Lily survive and keep hidden?"  
  
"Harry doesn't know for his own good. Lily was pregnant at the time, and that's what kept her alive. But, she had to hide as a muggle or Voldemort would kill her."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"She's still alive living with the twins that she was pregnant with, Kevin and Katie."  
  
"When can Harry know about his mom being alive?"  
  
"If he comes back alive, he can know next school year."  
  
"Was Lily able to teach the twins magic?"  
  
"Yes, but see Harry has an older sister, Hope, too."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Voldemort didn't know that they Potters had a daughter older than Harry, so Sirius Black got out with her in promise to meet Lily soon who would have Harry. Lily couldn't get out of there, and Sirius came back to find James dead and Lily near death with little Harry crying for his mum."  
  
"Where's Hope now?"  
  
"Hiding on the grounds of Hogwarts."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm not. Next year, she'll be Madam Pince's apprentice in the Library going by Hope Evans until her mother can reveal that she is alive."  
  
"What about bringing James back? Can we do that?"  
  
"I'll use the potion to bring him back and reunite him with is wife and children."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You are not to tell a soul about this, mija."  
  
"I won't, mama'. I promise."  
  
Her mother left, and she sat there and thought about what she had just been told, and realized that it truly was a secret worth keeping because Harry would be reunited with his parents very soon.  
  
A few hours later the entire Order walked in with an injured Harry. Christiana was holding Isabel watching Harry and Ginny together. They were so happy, and soon they'd be much happier, especially now that Voldemort as dead and all the death eaters were slowly but surely being sent to Azkaban. Life was getting better, and soon it would be even better with the entire Potter family reunited.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chapter 15:A Secret Worth Keeping and the end of Two Can Play That Game. It's now the final review time for this story. First time reviewers to get personal emails from me each time I update, leave your email address in the review. Look before the start of the next story, Falling Into You, for a personal thank you from me for reviewing. This story took you from 2003-2004, now it's time to go back in time to 1985 for the story of Lily Rose Evans and James Scott Potter. Please, no flames just constructive criticism. Thanks for reading my story and look for the next in its series, Falling Into You.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Meagan Renae 


End file.
